Princess and Paladin Challenge
by Co-Star
Summary: Série de 12 temas propostos pelas autoras Miyavi Kikumaru e Co-Star postados semanalmente e tendo como figuras centrais o casal Heero e Relena. Respostas da Co-Star. Vários gêneros.
1. Globo de Neve

**"Princess and Paladin Challenge 2012"**

**#1 - Gelo/Neve**

* * *

><p><strong>Globo de neve<strong>

Não se lembrava de mais nenhum dia sem neve. O inverno não queria passar. O último verão de sua vida fora anos atrás – quantos? Dois, três? Esquecera-se de contar. Sua memória se tornava tão branca quanto o gelo que se acumulava na soleira da porta.

Estava sempre tão frio, mas por que não estaria? Ele partiu e levou consigo o calor de seus braços. De caso pensado, se afastou, arrancando dela a única alegria pela qual vivia. Seu corpo quedava álgido, cada vez mais como uma morta. A neve não cessava, nem dentro, nem fora de casa. O vento ciciava ríspido, os galhos negros se curvando à sua potência.

Era como se tivessem acabado de sacudir o globo de neve no qual vinha vivendo.

Estava presa dentro daquela dor. Contudo, estava dentro dela igualmente de caso pensado. Não sabia se recuperar, cada minuto que passara longe dele enregelara suas emoções e não era capaz de olhar com afeição para mais ninguém, nem para seu reflexo no espelho.

Paralisada sentimentalmente por aquele vazio, experimentava uma dor que julgava mais adequada que abrir mão das lembranças, mesmos das piores delas. E não queria confortações.

Correndo, escapou para aquele lugar que só eles conheciam. Fez o percurso tentando acreditar que o chão tocado por seus pés não ia se desfazer. Sua respiração oscilante e pesada projetava exalações no ar, deixando vazar o restinho de força que dentro de si estava guardada, em último caso. Agora não via mais porque preservá-la. Tocou sua própria face, em uma última tentativa de se controlar. Como esquecera as luvas, suas mãos endureciam. Olhou a volta, inesperadamente surpreendida com o que via. Mesmo ali, tudo havia se tornado abandonado e gelado, corrompido em intensidade imensurável pelo estado de espírito trágico que açoitava o seu âmago. E o grande lago azul petrificado mimetizava o olhar dele. Os carvalhos majestosos, desgalhados, pareciam lamentar pacientemente a ausência dele.

_Desaparecido em combate _– nem todo o silêncio existente poderia evitar que, em sua cabeça, ela escutasse vez após vez o anúncio melancólico do rapaz sóbrio à sua porta, fardado formalmente, exibindo um luto formal. Simultaneamente, o outro rapaz olhou para baixo solenemente e não disse nada, as mãos unidas na frente do corpo. Aquela imagem se gravara em sua mente como que por ponta de diamante.

Se quisesse, ali poderia gritar de protesto. Entretanto, a paz cândida que tomava conta do local, fazendo-o sacro, forçava-a a se emudecer profundamente e a fina aragem cortante que dominava completamente a atmosfera tocava seu rosto, apagando qualquer traço remanescente de calor de sua pele bem como as marcas que ele deixara quando a tocara pela última vez.

Respirar doía. Abandonou o peso do corpo e devagar aterrissou na terra forrada de gelo, as pernas dobrando-se como que feitas de pano.

Ele prometera voltar, não prometera? Será que sabia que não seria capaz de cumprir?

Na ideia dele, nunca houvera meios de falhar.

Faria alguma diferença tê-lo apoiado naquela decisão?

Às vezes pensava que quem desaparecera em combate fora ela. Lutara contra o remorso de não ter aproveitado mais a presença dele. Lutara contra a solidão depois de sua partida. Lutara com a negatividade que sempre a assegurou que aquele era o fim certo de suas vidas. Nessa luta toda, perdeu-se sozinha, esqueceu-se de quem era aos poucos, dia após dia, a cada derrota, a cada vitória, soterrando-se sem falta sob a neve que agora preenchia também seu peito.

Sua vista corria pelas linhas mal traçadas das cartas e pela única fotografia que ele lhe enviara – estava parado, junto ao tanque, farda de deserto, um lenço árabe sujo de poeira envolto no pescoço, irreconhecível – e tentava chorar, mas não conseguia.

Devia tê-lo impedido. Mesmo que fosse tarde demais, se o tivesse chocado com alguma notícia falsa, nem que precisasse explicar-se depois, nem que o magoasse, qualquer mal temporário seria melhor de suportar se tivesse garantido a presença perene dele ali. Deste modo seu coração não teria se tornado um bloco de gelo e sua existência não teria sido aprisionada dentro de um bibelô de mal gosto de loja de presente, dentro do qual se via eternamente sozinha.

Às vezes pensava que era melhor que ele tivesse morrido. Assim não tinha mais pelo que esperar. E não seria um grande alívio poder finalmente livrar-se daquele sofrimento para assumir um novo? Uma nova angústia distrairia, talvez até derretesse toda a água que a outra petrificou.

::::::

Se ele fechava os olhos, não tinha escapatória, era só nela que pensava. As noites muito silenciosas preocupavam mais. O vento nos seus ouvidos trazia consigo uma voz que sussurrava fantasmagórica qualquer coisa que ele quisesse entender. Erguia o rosto e via um sem número espantoso de estrelas, desejando que ela também as pudesse ver. Refletidas nos olhos azuis da moça, estas ficariam ainda mais espantosas e mais dignas de serem apreciadas.

Não era hora para arrependimentos, embora a última carta recebida tenha sido triste demais para que até mesmo ele ignorasse. Algumas linhas o faziam pensar quantas vezes ela refreou-se em escrever que o odiava. Nem os relatos mais corriqueiros se excetuavam em carregar agonia nas entrelinhas. E ela reclamava tanto do frio e da neve…

Não achava errado admitir fazê-la sofrer. Ao seu modo, ele sofria também e provavelmente muito mais intensamente. O fato de ter se afastado queimava como um ferimento infeccionado, gerando intensos arrepios de febre quando pensava quantos quilômetros os separavam. Não tinha ficado ileso a própria escolha, sua dificuldade era expor o quanto doía. E no vazio daquela sequidade desértica, apenas via a ausência de seu carinho maximizada. Confundia-se com o passar do tempo, nutrindo medo de não reconhecê-la quando se reencontrassem, temendo de repente não ser reconhecido.

Não considerava ser fraqueza admitir sentir muitas saudades dela. Tentava recordar-se se quando eles se despediram dois anos atrás a fizera saber que a amava sinceramente. E perguntava-se, caso tivesse lhe comunicado a altura, peso e comprimento de seu sentimento, se ela o teria aceitado, já que a guerra a ofendia e seu horror a impedira de ter ambições positivas e querer apoiá-lo. Tudo o que mais ardentemente queria era que ela acreditasse nele como ele mesmo fazia. Ninguém lhe roubaria a certeza de que jamais a frustraria, decepcionaria ou magoaria outra vez.

Viu uma estrela cair – ocorrência tão comum ali.

Não era hora para fraquejar. As noites muito silenciosas exigiam mais. Se fechava os olhos, era transportado para aquele lugar considerado secreto por que ninguém mais o conhecia como eles. As lembranças feitas lá deram ao bosque um caráter único que só os dois enxergavam. O idílio que estava encarcerado lá o iludia fácil. Se havia qualquer coisa preciosa de sua posse merecedora de preservação, eram aqueles momentos passados lá, que apesar de então parecerem tão pequeninos, sem falta resgatavam seu coração cada vez que recorria a eles.

A segurança de ter visto a verdadeira essência dela, os francos, únicos e mais puros sorrisos e lágrimas, entre aquelas majestosas árvores acalentavam mesmo ele que raramente se comovia. Toda a força de seus sentimentos foi revelada junto àquele lago sereno, por mais que, muitas vezes, acabasse guardando-os somente para si, infalivelmente se surpreendendo com o que era capaz de experimentar. E se não fosse ela, de fato, nunca experimentaria ou guardaria aquelas recordações com tanto cuidado ou veria a mesma beleza que aquele cenário, tão desigual ao que o rodeava agora, sem reservas ostentava. Quase a sentiu perto de si, roçando os lábios em seu rosto, dizendo seu nome. Mas era o vento, estava sendo enganado de novo pela saudade. Sorriu, coisa que raramente fazia.

Foi quando a primeira explosão foi ouvida seguida dos sons de alerta, dos novos estouros e das ordens bradadas – a ação era sempre a mesma, mas nunca como planejada.

Não era hora de desistir. Aquela podia ser a última batalha.

::::::

Ele foi embora no último dia de outono. Seu destino ao dar as costas para sua antiga realidade, que logo mergulharia-se na neve, era enfrentar um mar sem tamanho de seca e sol.

Ela abraçou os próprios ombros parada na varanda, somente esperando o momento em que ele daria seu primeiro passo para longe. Sentiu, como o vento, ele sair da casa e parar ao seu lado.

Preferia que se despedissem em melhores termos. Ficou encarando-a por algum tempo depois de colocar a mochila no chão.

Em seu coração, ele já era um soldado. Vestir a farda seria apenas uma consequência. Partia por sua escolha, unicamente sua, se ela respeitava, via-se obrigado a respeitar o modo como ela deplorava o que ele decidira.

_Não vai olhar para mim?

Ela estremeceu ao escutá-lo. Aquela voz! Por que ele não se manteve quieto, presente só como um fantasma? Seria mais fácil do que ter de ser assombrada por aquele som. Jamais iria esquecer cada palavra que ele dissesse em sua última conversa.

Dividida, ousava considerar que não podia despedir-se dele. Jamais poderia despedir-se o suficiente, jamais poderia abrir mão dele. Nunca concordaria com sua partida, mesmo se ele a provasse errada, mesmo se ele retornasse são e salvo para ela, ainda não aceitaria o que ele fez. Voluntariar-se para morrer – longe dela era entender isso! Patriotismo, nacionalismo – todos conceitos vãos que não a moviam.

Deslizou os olhos sob a linha de seus cílios, não movimentou a cabeça.

Ele só queria lutar porque era bom, genuinamente bom e puro, decidido que, para seguir fazendo o que era certo, precisava contribuir com sua força, com seu sangue e mesmo com sua vida para honrar os que se perderam e preservar os que restaram.

Meneou a cabeça, amargada por tal conclusão. Esfregou com descuido um de seus olhos para apagar uma lágrima.

Ele tocou-a no rosto, fazendo-a tremer um pouco, mas ele não notou, mexendo nos cabelos dela, tirando-os para o lado, descobrindo a maçã da face rosada. Não desconsiderava o quanto era duro para ela.

_Olhe para mim…

Os lábios dela vacilaram de tentar conter o choro. Só pioraria as coisas se desse para ele uma imagem tão ruim de se lembrar. Contudo, sempre fora muito difícil suprimir seus sentimentos. Era transparente demais para tanto.

Respirou fundo, apesar de uma vez só não ser suficiente.

Ele não tinha pressa. Conforme alisava o rosto dela, ela achegava-se mais e ele sabia que, no final, acabaria com ela enterrada em seu peito sem tê-lo fitado.

Tortura! Travava já seu próprio combate. Quem seria tão magnânima quanto ela no mundo, deixá-lo partir contra sua vontade?

Virou-se e atirou seu olhar na face dele, confusa e arrependida.

Ele usou as duas mãos para segurar o rosto dela.

_Não se preocupe, não queria que você se despedisse de mim com um sorriso. –assegurou, a voz sempre constante.

Ela assentiu, olhando para baixo. Mesmo assim, não choraria.

_Vai se atrasar. –acabou murmurando. Não aguentava mais! Era melhor terminar com aquilo.

Ao erguer a face outra vez, lançar o olhar de misericórdia, sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os seus com aquele calor tão familiar. Se a queria matar, porque não lhe esfaqueava com seu velho canivete? Certamente sofreria menos. Ao mesmo tempo, era fraca demais para rejeitar um último beijo.

Quanto tempo demoraria a que ele a pudesse beijar outra vez? E por que pensar nisso ali, só para estragar o momento? Ao passo que ela envolveu seu pescoço, teve certeza de que não havia melhor lugar para estar. Para fazer algo nobre, se ausentaria. O chamado da honra era o rugido do leão no seu peito, de repente seus ouvidos só captavam a este.

Quem quisesse, que o julgasse pelo que decidisse. Era arrogante. Quando escolhia, não voltava atrás – era seu defeito e qualidade.

A forma com que ela correspondia ao beijo e às mãos dele que apertaram sua cintura era uma angustiada, porque sabia que quando o soltasse, seria para perdê-lo. Para perdê-lo. Estava convencida de que o perdera, apesar de ele ainda estar ali. Odiava tanto a guerra, só esperava o mal dela. A guerra o tiraria de si; por vingança, a guerra o roubaria para si. Era só que sabia fazer.

Queria resmungar para ele não ir, abraçou-o apertado para ele não poder escapar, mas o que escutava rufando dentro do peito dele era um tambor de batalha.

Ele deu um passo para trás, apanhou a mochila, e, alisando o rosto dela, disse adeus.

No momento em que pisou para fora de casa, o inverno tomou seu lugar no mundo e no coração dela. Pouco a pouco, dia a dia, de nevasca em nevasca.

No momento em que ele partiu, ela também entrou em guerra. O inimigo contra que lutava era o desânimo. Encontrava-se no centro de um cerco inescapável, estacadas erguidas pela solidão. Mas estava desarmada e desprotegida, os movimentos presos pelo gelo e o âmago sendo completamente tomado por uma aragem invernal.

::::::

_O seu senso de dever vai me matar. –ela resmungou em lágrimas instantâneas, evitando olhá-lo, as duas mãos em punho junto à face para lembra-la de que era real.

Quanto a ele, a indiferença vestia-o como uma couraça. A imagem dela não o aprazia nem um pouco, mas a decisão tomada o fazia sentir que não era permitido ceder ao sofrimento, mesmo ao maior de todos. Entretanto, forçava-se a olhá-la concentradamente, querendo recolher cada detalhe da aparência dela para assegurar-se do que fazia. A forma impassível com que ele a assistia a afrontava:

_Essa guerra não é sua!

_E de quem é? –inexpressivo, ele indagou. Não queria se separar dela, entretanto, era incapaz de ensurdecer-se a convocação de sua honra. O agastava ficar imóvel ao passo que o mundo ruía.

_Não quero saber! –ela se ultrajava diante da tentativa dele de raciocinar consigo. Para ela, não fazia sentido nenhum ele se alistar.

_Alguém tem de lutá-la. –a resolução dele feria os ouvidos. Balançou a cabeça, sem vontades de se conformar.

_Você não! –e determinava, sua voz aguda de horror, seus olhos escancarados, como que vendo o futuro e vendo o pior.

O entorno era só luz e calor. Todas as árvores verdes brilhavam exibindo magníficas copas atravessadas pelas lâminas de luz solar, protetoramente abraçando o casal junto ao lago no qual o vento brincava criando graciosas rugas na superfície cristalina.

Ele deu um passo para perto, ela deu um passo para longe.

_Relena… –ele murmurou, tão calmo.

Ouvindo seu nome, foi acionada, e olhou para ele, cada vez mais confusa. Ele não mostrava o menor sinal de ansiedade. Será que não se importava em vê-la tão transtornada por uma escolha que ele fez sozinho?

_Você… não pensou em mim nenhum momento. –acusou, contristada.

Ele não replicou. Ela não decidia, porém, se ele concordava com ela, pois nem sempre o silêncio dele era anuência. Encarou os olhos dele, que eram estáticos, profundos e inexploráveis, azuis e escuros, vazios e intensos. Enfrentava uma parede de gelo que nem mesmo aquele verão poderia derreter.

Consultá-la ou não – não faria diferença. A reação, ele sabia, sempre seria aquela. Magoaria-a.

Ele deu um passo para perto. Ela ficou imóvel.

_Por que não confia em mim? –sussurrou com pouca gentileza.

O fato é que estava havendo uma guerra e isto não podia ser ignorado. Nem ela conseguiria viver muito tempo fingindo que nada acontecia. Ele queria lutar e só conseguia pensar nisso – a conquista da paz e a punição do mal surgiam como prioridade altruísta que o movia mesmo a tamanho sacrifício. Sua vida simples com ela era tudo que precisava, mas não podia levar aquela rotina adiante ciente de que muitas outras pessoas estavam privadas de algo tão essencial. Não podia ser egoísta a tal ponto.

Alisou a face dela, sentiu o calor, as lágrimas e o tremor. Não a repreenderia, entendia que ela achava o preço alto demais. Afinal, era a completa alegria dela que estava na mira. Provavelmente sentia-se abandonada, quem sabe sentia-se traída…

_É por você que vou lutar. –isto é, para viver em um futuro de plena paz ao seu lado. Ele acreditava que aquela batalha era capaz de trazer tanto.

Ela meneou a cabeça. Não acreditava nisso. Ponderava que, se ele se importasse com ela sinceramente, não iria. Nunca quis alguém disposto a lutar por ela. Não daquele jeito. Para ela, guerras nada solucionavam, só destruíam futuros dos dois lados da linha de batalha. Não eram sinais de coragem, só de prepotência. Preferia que ele fosse covarde.

_Só vou te perdoar se você voltar. –murmurou, incontidamente amarga, encostando a cabeça no peito dele, sem mais resistir ou saber como se comportar. Agarrada a camiseta dele, julgou que era melhor apenas chorar.

Embrulhando-a junto a si, ele sustentou sua mudez dúbia e dolorosa, sentindo-a arder colada em seu peito feito ele tivesse tomado uma fogueira nos braços.

* * *

><p><strong>Free talk<strong>

Começando muito bem o _P² Challenge_, começando muito bem o ano de 2012, cheio de tragédia, drama e angst! :hohohohohohohohohoho: Essa sou eu, a humilde autora.

É a primeira vez que participo de um desafio e estou um pouco nervosa. Se eu fizer alguma coisa errada, me alertem, por favor.

O primeiro tema, sugerido por _moi_, foi "gelo/neve". A ideia inicial era "gelo" apenas, contudo, não consegui me virar só com isso e tomei a liberdade de trocar por neve. Peço desculpas sinceras, Suss, se a alteração foi em cima da hora. -_-

Como é meu costume, estou aqui me lamentando: não acho que consegui me prender ao tema, talvez apenas passei raspando? Ah, e tive uma dificuldade grande para decidir um título. A ideia do globo de neve me pareceu muito brilhante, pena que eu não creio ter desenvolvido a contento. -_-²

Quem quer um final feliz, levante a mão. o/

Não!

Mwuahahahahahahahaha! _:sai correndo de cena com ares de vilania:_

Tá, parei, parei. -_-

O que me resta é esperar suas reviews!

Até breve, semana que vem já tem a próxima onesho do desafio e preciso começar a trabalhar nela. O tema está tão legal! :3

Beijos!

02.01.2012


	2. Porque teu é o Reino

**#2 - Reino**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Porque teu é o Reino"<em>**

_– T.S. Eliot_

Ele não precisava pensar sobre sua própria origem. De repente, tudo o que devia, devia para ela. O pouco que possuía, destinaria a ela.

Sim, sua razão de viver.

Não era mais oco.

Sua alma violenta havia fitado funda e longamente, destemidamente, nos olhos da morte e mesmo que naquele crepúsculo a morte lhe tenha estendido a mão, ela o impediu de aceitar.

Porque dela era o reino.

Bastava de estar à mercê do vento.

**II**

Não era mais um espantalho servindo ao propósito de seu senhor, protegendo um campo que não lhe pertencia. Aquela era uma terra morta, não via mais motivos de olhar por tal, lutar por tal, entregar-se por tal como a estrela cadente.

Perdera todo o desejo de, no crepúsculo, abaixo do brilho das estrelas, dar a mão para a morte.

Porque antes era uma pessoa vazia, usava olhos que não viam, usava palavras que não lhe soavam significativas, mesmo que partissem dele, e a sombra que projetava era descorada, a figura de sua alma era deformada, e dentro do peito não morava nada.

Encontrara sua morada eterna. Finalmente decidira seu lugar de permanência.

**III**

Lá havia o sorriso dela. Lá havia o olhar determinado dela. Lá havia os lábios que o beijariam e teceriam preces pelo seu bem.

_Estou tão feliz por tê-lo aqui. –era o eco da voz dela no recôncavo de sua mente.

Se ele fosse capaz, teria respondido que se sentia duas vezes mais feliz, contudo, ao mesmo tempo, receava que não sentisse felicidade. Tal sensação era nova, era mais que felicidade, era esperança.

Já não havia mais fronteiras e se a paz lutava para prevalecer, ele lutava para obtê-la, com suas próprias mãos e à sua maneira.

E sem pensar, lutava por ela. Só por ela. Defendia qualquer ideal que ela apontasse. Protegia o futuro com que ela sonhava. Era o sonho dele também. As palavras dela eram doces e acalentadoras, eram confiantes e firmes, verdadeiras, prontamente conquistaram-no.

Havia boa vontade no mundo outra vez – nunca antes estivera mais certo disso do que durante o minuto gastado correndo os dedos pelo cabelo da cor de ouro envelhecido que cobria a cabeça dela com um véu virginal.

Ela era rainha. Ele jamais seria rei e de fato nunca procurara para si tal posição. Eternamente, fizera-se súdito. Eternamente, fizera-se soldado. Eternamente, fizera-se dela.

Fugir não parecia necessário, tampouco se ocultar, e guardar segredos tornara-se vão. A sombra que antes se derrubava pesada entre o movimento e a reação fora eliminada pela chegada de um novo foco de luz.

Porque dela era o reino.

Ele falava tudo isso em um sussurro. A sublimidade do momento baixava o tom de sua voz. Era impuro, havia se lavado de sangue, as mãos que usava eram manchadas de vidas que tomara, e apesar de tanto, eram capazes de tremer de ternura. E o que embrulhava as lembranças tecidas ali era o perfume dela.

Sentia dentro de si a própria liberdade. As emoções tomavam as rédeas da ação.

A morte havia perdido seu espaço, seu olhar havia sido expulso para suas dependências abandonadas e seu vulto fora forçado a retornar para trás das lápides.

**IV**

Alçara voo. Tocara o céu. Redenção foi o que se desfolhou nele como uma chuva de pétalas de rosa carmesim. O ocaso no vale raso havia sido acortinado para longe da vista dele por meio de tanta beleza. O caminho para a terra maldita havia se apagado junto das rotas das estrelas-guia.

**V**

E se o mundo acabasse ali, não teria arrependimentos. Tivera a oportunidade de conhecer a verdade. Havia sido livrado da ignorância e da dor. Bem que o mundo poderia acabar ali, porque se encerraria exatamente como deveria.

Porque dela era o reino.

E o sentido de existir jazia nela, pulsava nela dentro de suas costelas. E a vontade de prosseguir habitava dentro de seu abraço, exclusivamente, e a fonte de renovação das forças estava somente com ela, que usava a coroa e pronunciava o julgamento.

E que o mundo acabasse ali, porque a vida seguia com ela. Não haveria nada de momentoso no final, apenas o esmaecer do fôlego. Quando ela parasse de respirar, ele também pararia. Não consentiria sobreviver um minuto a ela. Porque o fim dela seria o mesmo que o fim de tudo que de repente despertara nele.

Não voltaria a ser vazio, a ser imóvel e sem vigor. Retornar à posição anterior, vigiar um solo estéril, assumir o brilho de uma estrela agonizante – o que havia de atraente em qualquer dessas condições? A maior esperança que ela lhe garantia era de que findaram os motivos de olhar para trás.

Enquanto dela fosse o reino.

Tinha certeza que o mundo poderia acabar a qualquer momento. E a voz dela o guiava ao paraíso.

_Heero… –seu murmúrio carinhoso o colocaria para dormir. Ele pousaria a cabeça em seu regaço macio e aconchegante, sentindo o resto da tepidez esvaecer-se, e cerraria os olhos para ela, por ordem dela apenas.

Fora sagrado cavaleiro. Jurara para si só que não morreria por ninguém mais. A residência perene de seu desejo era ela e o alvo de todas suas crenças era ela.

Pois ela despertara nele algo inocente. Aguçara nele a necessidade de proteger. Da mesma forma cega com que ela confiava nele, ele buscaria por ela.

Andar sozinho, não mais. Tatear pelo breu, não mais.

Porque dela era o reino.

Os minutos eram longos e preciosos como uma vida inteira, mesmo que fosse levado a crer na possibilidade de aquele ser o encontro final.

Amanhecia e a sombra que tombara tão insistentemente se dissipava. Os olhos dela eram o sol. A chama branda aquecia e avigorava. Não ansiava mais o fim. Só esperava pelo começo.

Só precisava dela.

A única esperança.

E um mundo acabava ali, dava lugar a outro. O mundo acabava então, estava completo.

No ar, o único som que pairava era um delicioso suspiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Free talk<strong>

Olá, leitores!

Como vão?

Aqui está a minha segunda resposta ao_ P² Challenge_!

Dessa vez, tentei fazer algo similar com que a Suss fez na primeira resposta dela (já leram? Não? Então, corram lá agora! ;D ).

Essa sempre foi minha primeira intenção, entretanto, durante a semana, eu experimentei com outra possibilidade que, se eu for capaz de terminar, postarei em breve em forma de one-shot! Esse tema é um dos meus favoritos! Por isso foi tão prolífero!

Demorou um pouco, mas acabei estabelecendo relação entre a palavra-tema e o poema "The Hollow Men" de T.S. Eliot. Em cima dele, eu desenvolvi estes raciocínios do Heero, que após Relena ser coroada rainha do mundo, decide não matá-la e permiti-la instalar seu pensamento pacifista, no final do episódio 40, excluindo o anúncio que Zechs faz logo em seguida.

A fic ficou mais ou menos dividida como o poema. Achei uma ideia divertida esta de me fundamentar em uma outra obra que combina tão bem com todo o clima do animê. Usei muitas temáticas do poema, então, quando você lê-lo, provavelmente vai fazer as relações.

::::

O desafio da última semana também foi muito prolífero, na verdade. Eu reescrevi e editei muitos trechos da one-shot anterior, mas publiquei no meu blog debaixo da tag "Caos Criativo" as cartas excluídas de "Globo de Neve". Se alguém tiver interesse em lê-las, é só visitar meu blog através do link disponível em meu profile do ffdotnet.

O tema da próxima semana será "Céu". E agora que o desafio começa mesmo: até agora, estou sem ideia do que farei. ^^'

Até mais!

10.01.2012


	3. Debute

**# 3 - Céu**

* * *

><p><strong>Debute<strong>

Eu estava contente com a minha vida. Tinha vivido toda ela até aquele ponto sem nunca querer que mudasse. Sempre tive somente a mim mesmo e nunca sentira falta de nada mais. O que era o encanto? O que eram momentos mágicos? Não muito tempo atrás, eu seria a última pessoa no mundo capaz de responder, pois minha existência sempre se deu com os dois pés no chão, bem fixos e atentos a seu lugar. Se olhasse para o alto, era somente para ter certeza da distância que me separava do céu, um lugar ao qual eu não ambicionava pertencer.

Só que as mudanças chegam para todos. Eu confesso que, se elas não assustam, ao menos inescapavelmente desorientam. É difícil estar preparado para elas. Falo isso porque eu não estava mesmo que sempre houvesse me estribado na certeza de ser intocável. E, aceitar mudanças: todo dia, uma batalha nova.

Nunca antes havia ido a festas elegantes. Uma das coisas mais difíceis para mim é tolerar ser o centro das atenções. Aprender a se comportar naquela condição era praticamente minha nova missão. Já fazia meia-hora exatamente que a estava esperando, estivera controlando os minutos em meu relógio de pulso e não houve um em que não estivesse debaixo de algum olhar. Podia manter a pose, agir com distinção, mas mesmo assim confesso que não via como me sentir confortável.

Não era um príncipe. Tampouco era perfeito. Minha postura poderia ser perfeita e minha atitude poderia ser julgada esnobe com facilidade, mas jamais seria realeza. Aquela sociedade tinha tanta superfluidade. Realmente, é provável que nunca me sentisse a vontade em meio àquelas pessoas. E tudo naquele salão de festa parecia uma grande ilusão, uma espécie de mentira. Só tinha visto algo daquele jeito na televisão. Só tinha ouvido falar daquelas pessoas nos jornais. De repente me pegava perguntando à toa se era tudo de verdade…

Era mais que uma ovelha negra ali. Sei que muitos me viam como intruso. Era proveniente de um sistema completamente contrário, um que eles achavam que conheciam, porém, jamais poderiam entender. O que eu vi com os meus olhos eles só acompanharam através de relatórios e reportagens. Da posição elevada em que eles se conservavam, às vezes, por conveniência inconsciente, não haveria como sentirem o pó da terra tocá-los. Sempre haveria de haver um casaco lançado pela miserável servidão dos cidadãos comuns os poupando de pisar na lama da rotina plebeia, com suas adversidades e desafios.

E por mais que eu desaprovasse tudo aquilo, não dava a menor importância a nada. Se estava ali, era só por ela e por ninguém mais. Sou egoísta e não tenho vergonha de admitir.

Caminhei um pouco a procura de uma bebida, e depois de apanhar uma taça de champanhe, fui para a varanda sentir a brisa bem como escapar um pouco daquela atenção cansativa.

Minha mente começou a vaguear, como às vezes acontecia. Meu silêncio era uma constante, tenho certeza que quase ninguém entendia o que eu fazia tanto dentro dele. Eu o usava principalmente para tomar decisões e repensar no que vivera. Jamais fora muito bom com as palavras, só dominava comunicação de sobrevivência, sem floreios, sem polidez, só franqueza objetiva.

Encarando o fim de tarde todo roxo, comecei a regredir no tempo. Lembrei-me daquele dia culpado por eu estar ali então.

Erroneamente, em um fim de tarde mais claro que aquele diante de mim, meses atrás, ela me chamou de anjo da guarda. Lembrava-me tão vividamente como se estivesse presenciando outra vez a cena, assistindo algum tipo de gravação. Demorei-me nisso, incomodado.

Se eu fosse anjo mesmo, conheceria o céu e teria asas que poderiam me elevar e me fazer leve…

Mas é que Relena era dada a esses exageros sonhadores.

E, por mais que pareça esquisito, acho que é isso que mais gosto nela.

Ela é o meu mais perfeito oposto.

Sorrio pensando nisso. Por um motivo desconhecido, me parece irônico e ao mesmo tempo patético.

Os pensamentos me absorveram tanto que nem me dei conta de que as formalidades do debute haviam iniciado. Voltando sorrateiramente ao salão, encontrei todos com sorrisos reverentes e prazenteiros, admirando as meninas desfilando e posando em seus vestidos de cores pastéis e estilos delicados.

Fora Zechs quem trouxera a irmã ao palco, apresentando-a a todos como se realmente fosse necessário. Eram estritos no cumprimento de formalidades, como se é de esperar dos príncipes reais…

Ela trajava um vestido branco e bordado com muito capricho. Muito apropriado. Seus cabelos dourados estavam reunidos em um coque farto e gracioso enfeitado por uma tiara detalhada, recoberta de gemas preciosas.

Os aplausos se espalharam em uníssono pelo salão, demandados pela princesa sem necessidade de força, pois a brandura dela era mais irresistível que qualquer ameaça de morte.

Eram nesses momentos que eu lembrava que tinha coração – ele palpitava endoidecido, fora do meu controle e, por sua vez, controlando a mim, de repente fazendo com que me restasse somente olhar para Relena e tentar conter meu fascínio.

Nada era mais sublime. Nada brilhava mais. Começava a questionar se era noite, pois o ambiente tinha se preenchido de uma grande glória angélica e estelar. Os seus olhos eram todos para mim e expressavam o quanto ela mal podia esperar para estar comigo. Por algum motivo que me divertia tentar descobrir, ela parecia conter a plenitude de seu sorriso de emoção, só exibindo uma expressão deleitosa de pureza e serenidade.

Eu era dono dela ou ela era dona de mim?

Qualquer resposta me aprazia.

Recebê-la nos braços me afastava do que era mundano. Apagava de mim os vestígios do material. De repente, era como tocar as nuvens, as mais altas, a quilômetros e quilômetros do chão. Ela me olhava no olho e minha respiração se interrompia. E era uma pena termos de ser discretos ali. Tudo o que queria era beijá-la. Sei que ela pensava o mesmo. Contudo, não prometera nada…

_Olhe só! –com meiguice e travessura, fez minha atenção dirigir-se para o chão, ao passo que erguia com charme a ampla saia e revelava para mim que calçava um par de sapatos de plástico transparente.

Ela riu, divertida com sua própria ideia.

Meneei a cabeça, lembrando bem de quão longa era a história daqueles calçados.

Alisei seu rosto de leve, cobrindo-a com um fito extremoso, mantendo meu silêncio cerrado. Para quê palavras? Elas quase nunca me serviam.

_Já foi cumprimentar papai? –me indagou com elegância.

Neguei com a cabeça.

Era preciso agir segundo o protocolo que me era exigido.

_Vossa Majestade. –me aproximei do homem mais importante do salão, mesurando com a cabeça. Cada movimento meu era acompanhado de perto pelos convidados, comentado e julgado. E embora eu estivesse certo disso, não mudava meu jeito de ser. Cumpria minhas responsabilidades.

_Boa noite, rapaz. –e o modo com que o rei me observava era paciente e sério, mas livre de desaprovação.

A rainha, a seu lado, achegou-se abrindo um sorriso arrojado. Mesurei para ela em cumprimento, Relena sempre junto a mim, a cor de seu vestido só fazendo refletir o ardor de sua graça.

Relanceei-a com o canto dos olhos. Era inegável: Relena que é o anjo. Será que ela não sabe? De onde mais ela poderia ter vindo além do céu? Aonde mais tal ilimitado sorriso poderia ter sido fabricado? E a cor dos olhos dela trai sua origem celestial. Dão a paz que se espera encontrar no silêncio do firmamento.

Eu era inconsequente e teimoso, e não raro arrogante, mas muito duro e insensível. Tinha me enrijecido para não ser ferido pela decepção, tão cotidiana para mim. Só sabia ser racional, meu coração eu tinha atrofiado. Ao conhecê-la, relutei em entender ou aceitar o que estava acontecendo. Ninguém nunca tinha me tratado daquele modo e nenhum interesse demonstrado tinha sido tão sincero, atraente e inesperado. O que é novo, choca e, ao mesmo tempo, seduz.

Por ter sido estimado daquele modo, me dei conta de que, apesar de não ser o que ela precisava e de não merecê-la, poderia ser importante para alguém. De repente, me senti existindo. E fora a primeira vez que tive tanta certeza disso.

Estar ao lado dela não somente me fez mais forte do que eu tinha certeza de ser, mas mais determinado a usar minha força. Tornou-me motivado. E se ela queria me julgar anjo, era só por causa dela, visto que apenas a dedicação e ternura que usara comigo foram capazes de me dar asas, de modo que obtive coragem de me arriscar por ela e para ela. Arriscar-me a sentir, mas sentir de verdade e intensamente, a me questionar e a criar laços e me apegar com alguém – me trouxera a distâncias completamente desconhecidas.

_Vamos dançar… –ela debruçou-se em meu ombro e pediu no meu ouvido. Atiçava sem intenção.

No momento, quase tudo parece tão sem valor. Só que aquele era meu debute também, minha apresentação àquela sociedade. Era a oficialização do que para mim já era antigo. Era um marco na minha vida, na vida dela e na história de um país e ainda assim, eu desconsiderava tudo isso, através de meu egoísmo e da minha praticidade. Não tinha muitos interesses além de estar com ela e fazê-la totalmente segura.

Havia qualquer coisa de muito solene nos movimentos que realizamos.

Apanhei sua mão pequenina na minha para darmos o passo inicial.

Sua outra mão em meu ombro tinha o peso de uma pluma. Sentia que bailávamos no ar. A presença dela já começava a fazer efeito…

Tão próximos, esquecia-me de tudo o mais, não ouvia qualquer outro som que não fosse proveniente dela, sua voz, sua respiração, nem sei como fazia para guiá-la conforme a valsa.

_Sabe, uma vez, eu sonhei com esse momento. –e depois confessou, pensativa, tentando não parecer empolgada demais, mas falhando miseravelmente.

_Você está feliz, não é?

Assentiu, encabulada, sua face se colorindo. Soltou um suspiro tentando dizer algo, porém, desistiu. Ficou me analisando, misteriosa.

Nem me lembro se ainda nos movíamos, estávamos bem no meio da pista, perdidos entre os demais pares. Entre meu olhar e o dela, uma conexão inexorável. Desconsiderava quão diferentes éramos. Ignorava quão recluso agia. Fingia que não guardava em meu âmago perturbações e tremores como o centro da Terra e me deixava distrair pela alegria etérea que ela emanava e testava minhas asas novas na amplitude sempre convidativa daquele afeto, a um tempo claro como o azul da manhã e aveludado como o negror da noite. Ousava me banhar na luz das estrelas daquela moça, ao passo que pairávamos acima das nuvens, acima das tempestades vencidas.

Ela era maior que eu.

Guardava muito mais segredos.

Não sei se ela concordaria comigo porque de certo ainda se sentia como se não me conhecesse. Longe de mim compreender o que a interessava tanto em meu passado. Ela não precisava saber de nada de quem eu fora, porque tinha me transformado em outro no momento em que o Sol a clareou em meu horizonte.

Beijei sua boca de assalto, malicioso, destemido. O esperado encaixe perfeito de nossos lábios era sempre experimentado com excitação, não importava quantas vezes já tivesse acontecido. Pensei que por um momento ela protestou com um resmungo, contudo, se por acaso buscou lutar contra meu impulso, foi só por um inútil segundo.

Incorria em um atentado a todas as etiquetas do mundo, eu sei. A família real estava toda presente, eu sei. Ela era para aparecer como uma debutante casta, eu sei, eu sei… E que se dane… era melhor mesmo que eles soubessem como éramos nós dois. Não devíamos nada a ninguém. Tudo o que conquistamos, foi só por nós dois, nosso esforço e nossa vontade.

Eu não resistia mesmo de propósito – aquele era o curso natural. É normal que o céu seja superior a terra e que seus braços de comprimento insuperável e imensurável a envolvam com sua gaze cálida, intangível e luminosa, fielmente zelando por ela, eternamente oferecendo-lhe um abrigo de puro deslumbramento.

No meio do abraço dela, descobrira e conquistara um pedaço de céu particular. Como me desprender dele quando ele mesmo se prendia a mim, implorando mudamente para nunca mais precisar se separar?

Agarrava a cintura dela e ela me segurava mais forte pelo pescoço. Nosso beijo era infinito mesmo como o firmamento. Era intenso como as explosões solares. E o que havia mais no mundo para nos entreter? O que é que havia de desviar minha atenção dela? Estávamos reclusos um no outro. Satisfação maior não havia.

Acho que aquele tipo de prazer devia ser proibido no sétimo céu.

* * *

><p><strong>Free talk<strong>

Boa noite, leitores!  
>Este foi o terceiro tema do P² Challenge! Mais 9 para encerrarmos! Acho que vai passar bem rápido... Mais do que eu esperava! :O<br>Quero saber quem reconheceu alguma coisa neste capítulo?  
>Quem?<br>:P  
>Então… eu escrevi este desafio para ser uma espécie de continuaçãospin-off/extra do famoso e amado MSFT. ^^  
>O que acharam?<br>Por favor, espero não tê-los decepcionado. ^^  
>Estava com muitas saudades do MSFT. Fiquei a semana lendo para me inspirar e pegar um pouco do plot de volta de modo a produzir esta pequena surpresa.<br>Fiquei com medo de esta one-shot ficar repetitiva em relação à anterior. E, para mim, quase não abordei o tema devido. Eu tinha a ideia certa, o conceito era: céu oposto de terra; céu ilimitado.  
>Também, toda vez que eu faço o Heero narrar, meu texto fica tão limitado... Faz parte da personalidade dele, eu acho.<br>Me preocupo na hora de trabalhar com narrador em primeira pessoa no caso dele porque dá um pouco de medo de escorregar. Ele é tão sério, calado, colocar os pensamentos dele no papel se torna um trabalho de verdadeiro telepata. xD  
>Eu sei que meu estilo mudou muito e que este one-shot pode ter só aumentado o gosto do quero mais, contudo, acho que foi um bom retorno ao passado, à minha própria era de ouro.<p>

O tema da semana que vem foi sugerido pela Suss - Ciclo. Mais um desafio para eu vencer! :O Me desejem sorte! \o/  
>Beijos!<p> 


	4. Ouroboros

**#4 - Ciclo**

* * *

><p><strong>Ouroboros<strong>

O porquê ainda nos espantamos com a vida me entretém, quando uma folha de papel e um lápis a podem explicar rapidamente.

Vou provar para você.

Só um traço será suficiente.

E veja bem que não estou falando de magia alguma, ou truque ou charada.

Se eu risco um círculo, fica tudo desvendado.

É assim que se dá – uma volta completa, sempre um início, nunca um final.

Por isso tenho certeza de que você vai voltar para mim.

Deste ponto de separação, já nasce nosso reencontro.

E que seja uma forma simplista de encarar a vida. Quem não percebeu que tudo se restaura em uma recorrente série de ações e pensamentos não esteve observando direito. Nossa esperança se reside na certeza da segunda chance.

Nunca ouvi melhor consolo.

Debruço-me aqui e risco com imprecisão mais um círculo meio torto. Não é porque a ponta do lápis se afasta do princípio que ela não vai achar seu caminho de outrora. Somos assim, não somos?

Infinitos.

Promete para mim que, como a água da chuva retorna ao céu de modo a volver ainda mais pura, como as estações se sucedem fielmente em sua ordem ano após ano, você vai regressar ao seu local de direito?

Mesmo que seja para partir depois… nem que seja para prometer de novo… enquanto você estiver partindo e enquanto estiver me prometendo, terei certeza de que é meu.

Fico contente. As voltas que o mundo dá te devolvem para mim. Estamos presos nesta elipse.

Eu sou a onda do mar que sua lua rege.

Pois para mim, você não é diferente do satélite mutante. Revela-se aos poucos, me fascina a cada fase, por um momento creio tê-lo visto inteiro, colho um novo detalhe de você, só para que volte a ocultar-se outra vez mesmo diante de mim, em uma sequência sempre sedutora, infalível, deliciosamente previsível.

Por favor, seja sempre previsível assim, exatamente como o círculo, onde o fim se encontra com o começo, e nada, de fato, acaba.

É a você quem eu sigo incansavelmente. Em meus pensamentos, em meus anseios, em minhas preces e desejos. É com você que estou. Ponho-me imóvel pelo seu mistério em um ponto qualquer de sua rota de colisão, dentro de sua órbita, ao mesmo tempo em que me movo, sem importar a direção, nunca saindo do seu curso.

Meus braços sempre estarão abertos, apenas te esperando.

Eternos.

São os recomeços que mantém a existência. Fio-me neles para nos reunir.

Um ritmo cadente, uma chama inextinguível alimentada pelo próprio calor, a serpente perenemente agarrada a seu rabo.

E cada fase é indissociável da outra, completamente dependente, impossível de ser superada.

Assim, também me motivo. Por que me ocorre que há sempre um tempo dedicado para passarmos juntos. Você está aguardando ansiosamente por ele também?

::::

E quando a roda da minha vida parar de girar estarei satisfeita. Não carregarei medo nenhum de ter desperdiçado qualquer volta dos ponteiros na face do relógio, principalmente das gastei em função sua. Visto que, se minha energia vital segue em confluência é graças a você que permitiu conservar o presente de existir vez após vez, salvaguardando-o, poupando-o. Qualquer sangue cálido que circula em mim é para você.

* * *

><p><strong>Free talk<strong>

Boa tarde!

Desta vez, sem mania de grandeza.

Espero que, por outro lado, não tenha ficado simples demais.

Um tema difícil, mas gostoso de explorar. Tentei não ser óbvia demais.

Estes são raciocínios da Relena após receber o urso de pelúcia de presente do Heero, no último episódio da série.

A ideia da vida ser um círculo é racional e ao mesmo tempo mística e me diverti muito percebendo isso ao passo que ia criando a corrente de pensamentos, certa de que em algum momento, ela ia se contradizer.

Escolhi titular o texto (não chegou a ser drabble, não considero ficlet, alguém me dê uma pista do que é isso?) com o ouroboros, símbolo da continuidade, do movimento e da eternidade. Ele aparece camuflado no texto.

O tema que vem do _P² Challenge_ é "Chuva".

Este desafio desenvolveu em mim mixed feelings: estou gostando muito do trabalho que ele me dá, atiça mesmo a imaginação, mas praticamente toda semana eu penso em desistir geral. A semana tem sido difícil também, pode ser que só estou descontando minha raiva nos meus textos.

Não deixem de conferir as respostas da Suss a esse desafio, hein? Estão ótimas!

Beijos!

24.01.2012


	5. Em uma tarde de chuva

**#5 - Chuva**

* * *

><p><strong>Em uma tarde de chuva<strong>

Zechs sentara-se a mesa, próximo da janela, e dedicou-se a assistir a cena que passava lá fora.

O dia estava cinzento, a luz do sol tocava a terra vinda de direção desconhecida. Relena dobrara os joelhos e sentara-se como pôde em cima dos calcanhares e sorria quase como sempre fazia, embora tivesse se esforçado em fabricar uma dose extra de meiguice para dirigir ao filhote que brincava com ela.

_Foi uma boa ideia comprar o cachorro para ela. –Noin aproximou-se e sentou oposto a Zechs, colocando na frente dele uma xícara de café fresco.

Ele sorriu distante e assentiu.

O animalzinho fazia festa para a garota quase o tempo todo, como se nunca se cansasse de mostrar o quanto a presença dela era importante.

Nos últimos três meses, ela estivera com ele no jardim sempre que se sentira disposta a sair. Especialmente na última semana, sua energia parecia ter alcançado um pico e ela tinha passado bastante tempo distraindo-se com as inocentes reinações de Brownie. Qualquer coisa havia lhe dado a predileção de morder as calças da menina e nisso os dois gastavam muito tempo até ela decidir tapeá-lo com a bolinha ou seduzi-lo com algum petisco. Brownie estava sempre pronto para qualquer novidade.

Relena sentia-se confortável com o animal e, quando ele dormia, tinha gosto em afagar o pelo castanho quase negro que o labradorzinho ostentava. Ele usava um casaco tão macio que, quietinho colo dela, não parecia nada diferente de um bichinho de pelúcia. Apanhando uma das patinhas na mão, ela aproveitava enquanto eram pequenas, macias e delicadas e brincava com os dedinhos redondinhos. Dali a pouco, a pegada dele seria como de lobos, mas por ora, tinha tamanho suficiente para se encaixarem na palma de sua mão.

Era bom encontrar algo no que pensar. Mantinha o espírito leve e as lembranças infelizes longe de si. Compensava um pouco o afeto que fora interrompido, cuja fonte fora destruída e perdida para sempre.

_Brownie vai contribuir para a recuperação dela. –Noin arrazoou, falando serena e pensativamente.

_Realmente espero que sim. –com desânimo mal disfarçado, ele expressou.

Uma nova vida talvez mostrasse a ela porque ainda valia a pena seguir adiante com alegria.

Noin observou a face dele e tocou-lhe a mão por sobre a mesa, transmitindo apoio por meio do gesto.

Poucos estão preparados para sentir a dor maior, não porque são fracos, mas porque normalmente, nunca se deseja a dor ou se acredita seu próximo alvo.

Brownie havia se jogado na grama e ainda com a cauda abanando, olhou para a garota consigo, ofegando de felicidade. Ela o tomou nas mãos e lançou a vista para o céu além do muro. Nuvens baixas e levemente cinzentas tomavam conta do espaço, contudo, uma aragem amiga chamava-a para longe dali.

Decidiu:

_Vou levar Brownie para dar uma volta. –apareceu na cozinha e comunicou.

_Com este tempo?

_Só uma voltinha para ele começar a reconhecer a vizinhança…

_Não demore muito.

Assentindo, foi buscar a coleira vermelha que escolhera para o filhote na semana anterior, quando deixaram o veterinário. Brownie havia completado quatro meses e já estava ansiosíssimo em se exercitar mais vigorosamente e nem pensava se o clima era inapropriado para isso.

Ficou receoso ao ver a coleira e pouco a vontade ao senti-la prendendo-o, contudo, conforme Relena o conduzia para fora do jardim, em direção ao portão, passou a empolgar-se, certo de que algo maravilhoso aconteceria.

Pisando para fora do portão, a única pessoa que encontraram foi um vizinho sentado na varanda que brincou um pouco com Brownie, que vibrava com cada novidade que surgia.

Quanto mais confiança pegava em suas passadas, mais rápido queria correr. Relena mantinha a corda da coleira firme em sua mão, puxando o filhote para perto de si de vez em quando, só para vê-lo afastar-se com mais pressa. No ritmo dele, acabaram indo mais longe do que ela intentara.

_Venha Brownie, temos de voltar.

A impressão que tivera era de que um pingo de chuva a havia acertado no ombro. Porém, Brownie não se atentava a isso, interessado avidamente em farejar um canteiro de flores do lado de fora de um grande cercado que se estendia por toda a frente de uma casa.

Sem muita força de vontade, Relena seguia o cão, começando a ficar ansiosa e eletrizada com o fato da macia nuvem cinza pesadamente estar movendo-se em sua direção, avolumando-se. A chuva começaria a qualquer momento. Olhou para trás na rua vazia, tal qual estivesse ouvindo algo cadentemente aproximar-se e logo um carro passou por ela, irresoluto, buscando seu destino. Acompanhou a forma lerda e solene com que o automóvel se afastava, como que hipnotizada, gradualmente experimentando a umidade do ar tocar-lhe e cobri-la, seus cabelos ficando leves e suas roupas ficando moles e geladas.

Um repuxo inesperadamente violento a despertou de sua inércia. Um rosnado e um ganido agudo que rasgou seu coração acompanharam o incidente.

Um grande cachorro malhado surgira no vão da cerca e ladrou potentemente em reprova para Brownie, que se desesperando, pegou impulso e escapou.

Foi tudo mais veloz do que os reflexos de Relena podiam abarcar.

_Brownie! –gritou, aflita e confusa, correndo atrás dele com toda a força que tinha até finalmente perde-lo em um cruzamento.

Ofegante, olhou os três rumos abertos para si.

_Brownie! –chamou, sem sucesso. Olhou o gancho quebrado na extremidade da corda que carregava na mão. Devia ter algum defeito…

O que faria agora? A pergunta se repetia no côncavo de sua mente a ponto de fazer seu coração acelerar cada vez mais, o ritmo crescendo a cada eco.

Chamando pelo filhote, escolheu uma direção para seguir vagarosamente, olhando para trás em intervalos regulares, ansiosa. Agarrava-se a confiança de que logo veria surgir a criaturinha felpuda rolando assustada de volta para ela.

Primeiro, vieram algumas gotas gordas e esparsas. Relena recebeu a chuva em si, mas esta não a fez nenhum pouco menos determinada em procurar por Brownie, e mesmo três trovões depois, quando a água começou a acertá-la sem reservas, testando-a, ela seguia pela rua, olhando os entornos, sentindo os cílios pesarem e as roupas empaparem-se, colando a seu corpo.

_Brownie- sua voz não era párea para o som consistente e relaxante da chuva que as nuvens generosamente descarregavam.

Mesmo assim, tudo que escutava era sua própria voz indagando-lhe o que iria fazer então. Soluçou e só por isso deu-se conta de que chorava. Sua face tão molhada não denunciava as lágrimas de desespero.

De repente, a sua esquerda localizou um grande beiral convidativo. Já começava a tiritar e debaixo daquela aba de telhado, poderia se guardar da precipitação e pensar seus próximos passos.

A casa de esquina estava silenciosa, Relena olhou entre as fretas do portão, um pouco temerosa em incomodar, e depois se agachou suspirando, notando a forma contente com que as gotas incidiam no asfalto.

Captou o ruído de passos velozes quebrando a harmonia da música pluvial, apesar de não poder encontrar a fonte do som com seus olhos.

_Que droga. –distinguiu a reclamação de uma voz masculina, embora não houvesse ninguém a seu lado.

Colocando-se suavemente de pé, caminhou esgueirando-se pela cobertura até onde a parede dobrava a esquina. O beiral se estendia naquele sentido também e outra pessoa havia tido a mesma ideia de se proteger debaixo dele.

Curiosa, Relena fitou a figura do rapaz que torcia a camiseta, bufando e encarando a chuva com inimizade nas expressões. Ele devia ter a idade dela embora emanasse uma presença séria incompatível com a adolescência. Conforme ele tentava se secar, mantinha-se estranho à presença de outra pessoa e ela perguntava-se por que nunca o tinha visto antes no bairro.

Ele passou a mão pela franja que aderira a seu rosto, colocando-a toda para trás, e só assim Relena conseguiu finalmente reconhece-lo. Não sabia o nome dele, mas várias vezes cruzara com ele e os amigos durante a troca de aulas.

_O que foi? –só deu-se conta de que havia sido flagrada quando ele dirigiu-se a ela.

_Ah… me desculpe… –corou ao murmurar, todavia não desviava a vista da face dele. O modo como ele pusera a franja permitiu que ela adentrasse em seus olhos azuis inigualáveis que a forçavam mesmo a manter-se fixa neles.

Ele moveu a cabeça revelando desconfiança.

_Que chuva, não? –ela resolveu comentar para desfazer a tensão, caminhando para mais perto dele e livrando-se do laço daqueles olhos.

O rapaz analisava fria mas perplexamente a garota e a presença dela.

Ela tremeu um pouco e passou a mão pelos olhos, secando a água que escorria da franja.

De perto, o rapaz acompanhava cada movimento que ela desenhava. E quando a ouviu suspirar desanimada e brincar com a corda de coleira que trazia, ficou ainda mais intrigado:

_O que é isto? –não soube como perguntar, então pediu uma resposta óbvia.

Relena lhe lançou um fito exaltado, tal qual tivesse se esquecido, naquele diminuto intervalo, de que não estava só. Apenas após restabelecer-se que deu atenção ao objeto em sua posse. Soluçou de leve.

_Eu devo tê-lo perdido para sempre.

Abaixou-se assim que terminou de falar, sentando no chão, dobrando e encolhendo as pernas, derrotada.

Quanto mais tempo durava a chuva, maior sua certeza de que Brownie nunca mais seria encontrado. Essa era a principal causa de seus soluços desconsolados.

_Como o cachorro escapou? –ele conseguiu articular melhor a nova pergunta, embora ainda soasse rude demais para alguém interessado.

_O gancho quebrou. –resmungou, sem se importar mais com o que houvera. –Eu já estou acostumada…

_Com o quê?

_Tudo que eu amo vai embora…

_Ah é?

Assentiu imperceptivelmente.

_Você está exagerando. –ele repreendeu, a voz tão inexpressiva.

_Como sabe? –ela se defendeu, apesar de completamente desprovida de firmeza ou brio, apenas desejosa de esconder-se.

Ele abaixou-se junto dela.

_Não foi você quem espantou seu cachorro, foi?

_Claro que não.

O fato de ele tomar tempo de raciocinar com ela a colocava em ordem, devolvendo-lhe a tranquilidade.

_Já perdeu as esperanças?

Por alguns minutos não o olhava na face. Não porque não era possível, mas porque não era necessário já que nunca antes estivera tão consciente da presença de alguém. Roubou uma olhadela do semblante dele – conforme o cabelo secava, os fios da franja retornavam a lançar sua sombra sobre a face dele. Ele era irresistivelmente atraente. Não só porque era belo, mas porque exalava uma gravidade enigmática feito uma fragrância exótica, amadeirada e instigante.

Ela encolheu um pouquinho os ombros de frio e tensão. Sabia qual era a reposta certa, ouvira Zechs lhe pedir muitas vezes que não perdesse as esperanças. Entretanto, só quis dizer a verdade:

_Sim… –e pronunciou baixinho, para não escutar.

Era fácil para o rapaz apreender o quanto ela estava triste. Não era só os olhos úmidos e a postura retraída que denunciavam isso, pois aqueles eram indícios de uma tristeza óbvia que não exigia mais nada para ser percebida além de uma observação simples. Ele sentia – porque era somente assim que conseguia notar, visto que não havia o que ver ou tocar – que dentro da garota algo fora retirado definitivamente e cujo espaço ficara para ser preenchido de uma profunda melancolia. Mesmo assim, tão, tão triste internamente, ela não parecia quebrada e era isto que mais o interessava nela.

_A chuva diminuiu. Vamos procurar seu cachorro. –ele determinou.

Relena olhou-o em branco e ficou refletindo naquelas palavras aparentemente simples e opacas. Contudo, não eram para ela. A firmeza que ele usava a sustentou. Conseguiu ver que sempre quando ele falava, era resoluto e inspirava grande força em seus ouvintes. Avigorada, assentiu e apanhou a coleira a seu lado.

O rapaz se pôs de pé e estendeu uma mão para ela usar de apoio.

Guardando seu embaraço, ela aceitou.

Queria saber o nome dele. Ao mesmo tempo, via-se impedida de perguntar por sentir-se ousada e encabulada demais.

Ficaram frente a frente. Ela sorriu só com os lábios, olhando baixo, escondendo-se. Ele apenas registrou a imagem de quão melancolicamente contente ela mostrou-se para ele ali. E não queria soltar-lhe a mão, apesar de saber precisar.

_Me diz, qual o nome do cachorro…?

_Brownie. Ele tem quatro meses. É um labrador marrom-chocolate. –ela deu mais informações do que fora requisitada e nem percebeu.

Anuindo, o rapaz olhou os lados da rua deserta antes de começarem a caminhar.

_Eu o perdi quando vinha daquela direção. –Relena apontou.

_Nós vamos encontrá-lo. –ele olhou estritamente para ela, qualquer coisa naquele fito azul brilhava como se ele sorrisse. Mas seus lábios estavam constritos e graves.

Ela juntou as palmas tal qual fosse orar. Tomou fôlego e concordou. Algumas lágrimas escapavam ainda de seus olhos claros, serenamente, acortinando com encanto qualquer paisagem. A monocromia causada pelo chuvisco era calmante, o barulhinho da água que alcançava seu ponto final produzia uma alegriazinha.

A quietude que usavam para caminhar era oportuna para que prestigiassem uma música improvisada. Chiava nos telhados, criava uma percussão inusitada ao tocar latas, poças e vidraças e suavemente solava caindo no asfalto e nas calçadas.

A sensação que Relena tinha, andando atravessando a garoazinha, era de que a chuva a compreendia perfeitamente. Qualquer coisa nas nuvens acima de suas cabeças parecia ter sido formada na verdade pela evaporação da tristeza da menina. E vê-la então e senti-la então convertida em líquido a aliviava, vivificava e confortava. Respirou fundo, ar gelado invadindo seu corpo, refrescando seu coração.

_Brownie! –Relena sentiu vontade de chamar. –Brownie! –chamou ainda mais. E sempre olhava derredor, ansiosa em vê-lo aparecer timidamente.

A voz dela tinha uma textura que a identificava única. Ele divertiu-se com o próprio pensamento. Era uma voz de garota, doce, guardando sua agudeza natural, e ao mesmo tempo, profunda no efeito que causava, tornando as coisas reais e presentes, feito conjurasse encantamentos de som. Ele estranhava o cão não respondê-la prontamente. Era impossível resistir ao chamado dela.

_Qual o seu nome? –ela olhou para ele subitamente. Não suportava mais a vontade experimentada.

_Heero. –não havia muita expressão nele.

_Muito prazer, eu sou Relena. –falava de modo estranhamente confiante, sim, reconheceu para si própria que sua atitude não combinava com quem guardava tão grande depressão.

Caminhava cada um de um lado da rua, olhando tudo e chamando o labrador, refazendo o caminho trilhado por Relena.

_Não deve ter ido muito longe. –Heero raciocinou ao chegarem à encruzilhada. –Vou por aqui. –escolheu uma direção imediatamente.

Relena não desejou separar-se dele e por tanto se julgou idiota. Riu um pouquinho e concordou, tomando o rumo oposto.

Havia muitos arbustos em frente às casas daquela rua, Heero ia verificando todos ao passo que Relena encontrara algumas caixas empilhadas em uma calçada e as investigou sem sucesso. Se ao menos tivesse certeza de que lado Brownie escolhera! Estava desanimando de novo, mas aquela era a hora errada para isso.

Heero viu algo a se encolher entre uma moita e um muro. Abaixando-se para ver melhor do que se tratava, deparou-se com um cachorrinho esbelto e cansado com a coleira presa nos galhinhos finos da planta.

_Brownie… –Heero o puxou com cuidado para não assustar o animalzinho ainda mais. Ele esperneou um pouquinho quando se sentiu distante do chão, mas se cansou rápido. Estava tão encharcado quanto o rapaz. Qual teria sido sua aventura durante a chuva? Talvez, ao se esconder nas moitas com pressa, enroscou-se… –Relena! –Heero chamou olhando para trás, mas ela estava distante demais para ser alcançada.

Heero segurou Brownie pela barriga e o aproximou de seu peito. O cachorro tremia tanto.

_Será que é isto que está procurando? –Relena foi surpreendida pelo garoto a seu lado e carregando com poucas dificuldades o filhote fugitivo.

_Brownie! –ela regozijou-se alto.

Heero sorriu bem pouco ao passo que o cãozinho choramingou, abanando o rabo. Estava tão contente em ver a dona quanto ela.

_É melhor levar ele para se secar. –Heero avisou, sentindo quão gelado o animal estava.

Contudo, era impossível engatar a corda à coleira. Por um segundo, a menina encarou a peça de metal quebrada e suspirou, pensando em uma alternativa.

_Você mora muito longe? –ele falou outra vez, trazendo-a de volta de seus pensamentos.

_Não. –indicou a direção de sua casa. –Seis ruas para lá.

Heero olhou, ajeitando Brownie em seu colo, e assentiu.

_Então eu levo ele até sua casa.

Relena mordeu o lábio inferior, preocupada, resistindo a oferta.

_Que foi?

_Não quero te dar trabalho.

_E por acaso você me pediu alguma coisa? –rudemente ele replicou. Já tinha decidido ajudá-la, não via por que mudar de ideia.

Sem ação, Relena meneou a cabeça, tentando resolver se tomava o retruco dele por positivo, mas desistindo logo, já que ele começou a caminhar, alisando um pouco o pescoço do labrador. Ela respirou profundamente, buscando preparar-se para segui-lo, quando o assistiu parar e voltar-se sobre o próprio ombro e lançar-lhe um fito incisivo, sempre afiado, porém paciente e atencioso, que a acionou. Sim, tudo o que ela desejava era segui-lo. Tê-lo ao lado era diferente de ter qualquer um consigo. Por que tinha de ser assim? Até aquele dia, era como se sempre tivessem sido reservados a serem estranhos.

A chuva contrariou as designações do presente. Brownie tratou de reuni-los.

Sorrindo, era como se o sol estivesse raiando por cima das nuvens carregados. Heero ficou concentrado naquela expressão jovial e doce, luminosa, olhou o alto e apreciou o manto gris que servia de teto da Terra. O sol naquela face parecia ser mais tépido. Acenou com a cabeça para apressá-la. Devia ter se interessado por ela antes. Pensou nas outras vezes que a vira, na escola, durante o intervalo. Lembrou-se dos comentários sobre ela. O sofrimento mudo que ela abrigava em seu âmago a fizera diáfana e suave, alheia e sublime para ele. Não encontrava razões de se aproximar certo de que não tinha nada a dizer. Não sabia lidar com a dor e a fragilidade de ninguém.

Brownie assistia aos jovens completamente aconchegado nos braços do garoto. Bocejou, murmurando baixinho, piscou para Relena e esticou o focinho para cheirá-la. Depois, alongou o pescoço em um ângulo nada usual para enxergar a face do rapaz. Aspirou o ar, farejando-o também.

_Que folgado. –Relena provocou o filhote, dando uma palmadinha na cabeça úmida dele, que espirrou. Apesar de Heero deixar claro que não se importava, ela ainda estava um pouco chateada por incomodá-lo.

Por meio de um olhar oblíquo, o rapaz acompanhou a menina a sua direita. Ela olhava para frente, havia um balanço suave agitando seu corpo causado pelos passos mansos, seus cabelos escorridos mal se moviam, pesados da umidade, mas seu rosto parecia dançar e qualquer resquício de sorriso ainda o abrilhantava.

_Eu… –rouco e embaraçado ele tentou falar, contudo, fez uma pausa muito longa.

Relena virou a face para ele, ansiosa pelo que viria. Não sabia prever.

Ele roubou outro relance dela e estalou os lábios.

_Sei o que houve.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas castanhas:

_Ah, isso… é, todo mundo sabe. –e ao murmurar, não soava nada abalada. Até parecia divertida.

_É verdade que você tentou se matar? –a seguir, ele demandou, circunspecto e sem emoção.

_Não. –a réplica dela foi fácil. Tinha certeza que ele se satisfaria com um monossílabo.

_Sabia. –ele revelou.

_Hã? –por aquilo, entretanto, nunca esperou.

_Não combina com você. –e virou-se para ela e sorriu sem reservas pela primeira vez.

Relena de novo espantou-se. Corou, porém, e encolheu-se um pouco, desviando a vista.

_Você é bem mais corajosa do que pensa.

O que ela escutou causou-lhe um sorriso instantâneo:

_Não. –humildemente, respondeu.

_Seus pais estariam orgulhosos de você. –mesmo que considerasse que ela poderia ficar abatida com a menção daquelas pessoas que certamente eram imensamente queridas por ela, mas que infelizmente foram privadas de viver por aquele trágico acidente aéreo, Heero decidiu comunicar o que pensava.

_Acha mesmo? –ela o encarou em um movimento rápido, duvidando por pura insegurança e não afronta. Tinha secretado tanta culpa dentro de si que achava difícil acreditar no que Heero afirmara com a confiança usual.

Enxergava-se fraca, mimada, imatura. Só pensara nela no momento em que soube do acontecimento e em como viveria sem a estrutura que a sustentara aqueles dezesseis anos. Ficou tão perdida com a realidade que, semanas depois, ao cair em si, cobrou-se e arrependeu-se de muito mais erros do que de fato tinha cometido. Pôs-se deveras tão abalada que foi tragada por aquela melancolia sorrateira e absorvente, feita de areia movediça. Aos poucos, o modo de lidar com a perda foi sendo revelado a ela, e ainda assim, era de forma dolorosa e cheia de tropeços.

_Eu… nunca tentei suicídio, mas pensei em deixar de viver. –ela confessou depois, despreocupada quanto a se ele a compreenderia ou não.

Espantou-se ao vê-lo assentir. Ele podia não ter dito nada depois, mas fora o bastante vê-lo confirmar com aquele gesto simples e talvez insignificante, involuntário. O silêncio dele a abrigava e lhe dava segurança de falar o que quisesse. Era uma sensação nova.

_É aqui? –ele apontou com o queixo a grande casa de dois andares em estilo de chalé austríaco.

_Muito obrigada.

E era assim que tudo ia acabar.

Com carinho, Relena fitou Heero e sorriu somente com os olhos azuis, muito mais claros do que qualquer par de olhos que ele já havia encontrado. Resolveu apreciá-los mais de perto. Percebeu ela retrair-se espontaneamente, declinando a cabeça para frente, enquadrando a cara sorridente e preguiçosa do cão nos braços do garoto.

Secretamente, ela sabia o queria, mas não sabia o que fazer.

Se pedisse, será que Heero ficava para sempre com ela? Era bobagem apenas cogitar a ideia de ele ficar, que diria ainda para sempre, todavia, percebera que era relaxante conceber aquele tipo de criancice.

Estavam imóveis ali, como se ainda faltasse algo a ser feito.

Considerando exatamente isso, Heero não a descobria de sua atenção. Nem sentia o peso do animal em seus braços, Brownie havia ficado tão quieto, feito respeitasse o momento e aguardasse também por algo bem perto de acontecer.

Ela pousou uma mão no portãozinho de ferro trabalhado e desajeitadamente, ergueu a face e beijou Heero no rosto.

_Muito obrigada. –repetiu baixinho, sem controlar a intensidade de seu enrubescer. Demonstrou intenção de tirar o filhote do colo do garoto para então levá-lo à segurança do quintal.

_Relena… –brandamente, ele chamou, suspenso no que ia atentar. Só teria aquela chance.

Ao mostrar-lhe o semblante ameno, recebeu o toque dos lábios dele nos dela. Ao mesmo tempo em que ficou envergonhada pela atitude dele, alegrou-se com a iniciativa. Era exatamente o que desejara.

Brownie distendeu a cabeça para cima, para olhá-los, quem sabe tentando entender o que faziam, apesar de ter gostado de sentir Relena aproximar-se dele e ajudar o rapaz a aquecê-lo. Ele era só o que os impedia de se achegarem mais, contudo, o por meio do beijo eles tinham eliminado muitas distâncias.

Trocavam lufadas de calor que eliminavam o efeito da chuva. A atmosfera gelada que a precipitação deixara de rastro não conseguia mais tocá-los. Não fora com pressa e nem com ansiedade que dividiram a carícia, porém, com equilíbrio sincero e cuidadoso.

Heero não desejava assustá-la, precisava manter em mente que não se conheciam o suficiente para tanta liberdade, apenas seguira seu instinto e deixara o coração valer sua vontade naquele instante para variar. Se arriscar às vezes era a única opção. Pensava que, beijando-a da maneira certa perpetuaria as experiências tecidas naquela tarde nublada. Era cedo pra pensar em eternidade, mas sua juventude o impedia de ter noção do comprimento de tanto tempo. Só queria se fosse para sempre. E uma parte dele tinha certeza de que com Relena este para sempre poderia de fato existir e durar.

Mergulharam inteiramente um no outro e nas palavras que pronunciavam sem som ao passo que moviam os lábios com doce e suave pressão, atentos a pulsação que captavam em crescendo dentro de seus peitos.

Tiveram de voltar a si quando sentiram Brownie lambendo-os nos pescoços, traquina e enciumado.

* * *

><p>Etapa 5 do<em> P² Challenge<em>!

Até agora, esta foi a resposta que mais gostei de escrever.

Semana que vem o tema é "Fim" e lá vou eu para mais uma crise. Preciso de ideias! :(

Espero que estejam gostando e não deixem de ler as respostas que a grande Miyavi Kikumaru está postando.

XOXO

30.01.2012


	6. Fim

**#6 - Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>Fim<strong>

Foi a decisão que ele tomou. Tudo terminou como ele quis. Não estava em posição de reclamar porque o único que havia para culpar era ele próprio. Todavia, só agira daquela forma porque sabia que era a melhor. Prolongar o que não tinha prospecção de continuidade era mais inútil que incendiar uma catarata.

Por que existem coisas que só começam mesmo para terminar? Às vezes, tentava entender aquela faceta frustrante dos encontros, mas só perdia tempo e esforço fazendo isso, já que não alcançava uma conclusão. Só aceitava que era de fato assim que algumas coisas inescapavelmente funcionavam.

E porque tinha um senso de humor negro e derrotista bastante desenvolvido, se ria das próprias conclusões, dissabores e becos sem saídas.

Tinha se aperfeiçoado na arte do abrir mão. Primeiro, deixou de se importar consigo mesmo. Foi se esquecendo aos poucos, um dia por vez, perdendo o cuidado de colecionar recordações, praticando formas de anular o que havia de extraordinário no viver. Despiu-se de várias sensações, descobriu-se leve depois disso. Concluiu que deveras era tudo dispensável.

Porém, ao abrir mão do que era precioso para si, sem querer embrenhou-se em um grande conflito, incendiando seu próprio corpo de dentro para fora. Submetia-se a tanto ainda assim, crente de que seria necessário queimar até as cinzas para que renascesse. Só um processo doloroso como aquele o libertaria de tudo ao qual se apegara.

A razão de ter decidido fazer isso era só uma, vergonhosamente simples. Nunca seria bom o suficiente para ela. Não combinaria nunca com a imagem que ela oferecia. E esta percepção era só dele, Relena nunca havia exigido nada, mas ele sim. Exigiu tanto de si mesmo que decidiu que era inútil, que não nascera para ela e que jamais a mereceria. Nunca a consultou sobre isso. Ela poderia dizer qualquer coisa, todas as coisas, e não o convenceria do contrário. Uma vez que resolvia, só ele podia forçar uma mudança de ideia em si mesmo.

Ao lado dela sentia-se como uma âncora proibindo-a de alçar o voo para o qual as asas que ela possuía foram projetadas. Deliciava-se em tê-la consigo, torturava-se em sentir que a privava de tudo que aguardava por ela.

Ao lado dela, era só um borrão prejudicando a glória dela ser apreciada integralmente. Suas histórias eram opostas demais para confluírem para ali, pororoca alguma era capaz de fundir a água cristalina e viva dela com a corrente barrenta e estagnada que manava da nascente do peito dele.

Via sua tese provada através do próprio comportamento: conseguiu partir sem deixar uma explicação sequer ou derramar uma lágrima. Ninguém que ama tanto age assim. Sim, ele não tinha o que era preciso para pertencer a ela. Frio e monótono, deixava para trás sua obsessão por puro altruísmo e era incapaz de arrepender-se ou lamentar-se.

Queria acreditar nisso, sim, acreditava nisso, contudo, teria mesmo sido o fim?

Teria mesmo terminado para ele?

Para ela?

Continuava pensando nela ao analisar-se ali, sabia que o fazia. A tinha deixado para trás e nem esperara para ver seu rosto, mas imaginou a dor que ela acolheu em seu peito. Aquela dor devia estar sendo muito bem cuidada, ele adivinhava. Certamente tinha se instalado confortavelmente e possuía livre acesso ao coração e às memórias de Relena e era fartamente alimentada todas as noites com lágrimas e indagações perplexas.

Ainda assim, ele mantinha-se sem reação, mesmo pensando em quanto a fazia sofrer.

Tem sofrimento que vem para o benefício. Essa era a filosofia da vida dele. Tal lema o motivou a agir como agiu.

::::

Confiava nela de tal modo que não duvidava que mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela entenderia o que houve prosseguiria exatamente como ele desejava.

Os dois iriam se fortalecer.

Teriam espaço para crescer.

E talvez viessem a se encontrar outra vez… ele preferia que não, faria tudo o possível para que isto fosse evitado, mas, se acontecesse, se se esbarrassem no futuro, trocariam um olhar cúmplice e pensariam exatamente a mesma coisa: foi melhor assim, tão melhor assim…

Compreenderiam então que o final só é definitivo se eles quiserem.

* * *

><p><strong>Free talk<strong>

Escrevi o que o Heero pensou no final de Endless Waltz. Faz par com o desafio 4 "Ouroboros".

Semana que vem, o tema será "segredo".

Espero que estejam gostando.

Reviews, por favor?

Beijos e abraços!

06.02.2012


	7. Meu Segredo

**#7 - Segredo**

* * *

><p><strong>Meu segredo<strong>

Não sei por que guardamos certos segredos. Essa necessidade humana sempre trouxe mais dor do que alívio. Achamos que estamos nos protegendo ou protegendo outros por mantermos segredo, quando, por fim, só estamos criando feridas.

Devíamos ser francos, sempre honestos, e acho que o sofrimento seria diferente. Não seria acompanhado de mágoa. Contudo, a franqueza exige tanta coragem e acaba que o segredo se torna mais fácil de sustentar. No meu caso, pelo menos, é assim: o segredo é sinal da minha covardia. É um obstáculo para mim que eu mesma ergui para impedir que eu alcance o que quero – o amor dele.

Queria que ele me amasse. Vê-lo passar desestabiliza o meu dia, muda meu humor. Quero-o tanto para mim, e ao mesmo tempo, me pergunto se seria capaz de ser rejeitada. Assim, mantenho meu amor em segredo. Sofro do mesmo jeito.

Ele vem e toma um café todos os dias. Quando não sou eu quem o serve, fico assistindo de longe. Ele nunca sorri, só lê o jornal com os olhos azuis e tenazes.

E cada dia meu segredo se aprofunda mais dentro do meu peito.

Eu sei que o nome dele é Heero porque várias vezes ouvi amigos dele o cumprimentarem ao chegarem para tomar café. Também sei que ele trabalha no banco nacional por causa do uniforme que usa nos dias de semana. Imagino que não deva morar longe daqui, pois está sempre a pé e vem tomar o desjejum mesmo nos fins de semana.

_Bom dia. –eu não tenho outras palavras para usar e cumprimento-o desse jeito.

_Bom dia. Um café ao leite. –ele ergue os olhos da página de esportes e prende o fito no meu rosto.

Perco um segundo para me desembaraçar da sensação que apenas o olhar dele me causa.

_Algo mais?

_Um… –e desinteressado, consulta o cardápio. –pedaço de torta.

Anotando tudo, sacudo a cabeça afirmativamente.

_Aguarde um minuto. –e aviso, lhe lançando um sorriso antes de sair.

Ele me encara em silêncio e depois volta a debruçar-se no jornal.

Será que algum dia seu serei notada? Será que vou ser refém de meu segredo para sempre?

Como escapar?

Minha colega de trabalho para do meu lado enquanto eu misturo a bebida. Ela cantarola a velha canção do grupo _America_ que toca no rádio e depois sussurra para mim:

_Por que não anota seu número em um guardanapo e entrega para ele de uma vez? –ela soa marota e alegre e aquilo me embaraça.

Corando, olho feio para ela e ignoro em seguida.

_O que de pior pode acontecer além de ele amassar o papel e não voltar mais?

_Ane, pare com isso. –repreendo-a, acabrunhada.

Ela ri, um tanto malvada, acho, e dá de ombros.

_Ele está olhando para você… –me avisa, entre os dentes, e sai para atender outros clientes.

Arrumo a bandeja com a xícara e corto o pedaço da torta, imaginando-o impaciente.

_Desculpe a demora. –comento, suspirando.

Ele só meneia a cabeça. Sinto que ele assiste cada movimento meu. Tomara que não note que estou corando.

_Algo mais? –e resolvo perguntar, tentando amenizar a atmosfera. Ele tem me olhado com tanta insistência…

_Qual o seu nome?

_Relena.

Ele assente.

Abro um sorriso simples e fico esperando se ele vai dizer mais alguma coisa. Minhas bochechas estão ardendo.

_Você está bem? –ele pergunta.

_Sim, por quê?

Ele meneia a cabeça. Sempre usa poucas palavras.

_Fique à vontade. –e peço ao deixá-lo.

Meu segredo me tortura e demoro em recuperar minha naturalidade.

Porque o amor tem de nos fazer tão idiotas?

E quando dou por mim, ele deixou o pagamento na mesa e foi embora.

Alívio e tristeza me atravessam junto dessa percepção.

Meu expediente vai até as seis. O dia passa rápido e logo visto meu casaco, amarro o cachecol e apanho a minha bolsa.

_Até amanhã… Tchau… –vou me despedindo, aqui e ali, até sair do café.

É o fim do inverno. O sol já se pôs. Eu não tenho pressa para chegar em casa e paro diante de uma vitrine ou outra no caminho para o apartamento.

Parado na frente da vitrine da loja de celulares, me reencontro com ele. Franzo as sobrancelhas. Ele não vai me reconhecer, considero.

_Boa noite. –murmuro quando ele olha para mim. Nenhuma expressão modifica a face dele.

O que eu estou querendo?

_Boa noite, Relena.

Eu sorrio em reação ao meu nome pronunciado por aquela voz rouca e especial.

_Você mora por aqui? –ele indaga, monótono, deixando de me olhar.

_Sim, descendo essa rua.

_Eu moro ali. –e aponta uma sacada acima da farmácia, na próxima quadra, do outro lado da rua.

Começamos a andar juntos.

_É bom morar perto de onde se trabalha. –comento, tentando me manter calma.

_É mesmo. –ele suspira pesado, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. –Tenho que confessar um segredo para você.

_Hã? Um segredo?

_Plot twist_.

Seguro minha respiração e olho para baixo, brincando com as mãos. Não quero olhar para ele para não intimidá-lo. Se fosse eu, preferiria que não me fitassem enquanto eu fizesse uma confissão ou algo assim.

Ao mesmo tempo, meus ouvidos se aguçam, cheios de interesse.

Meu coração bate de ansiedade e admiração.

_Não sei se… soou estranho hoje de manhã, mas eu sempre quis saber seu nome.

Finalmente olho para ele. Sorrio:

_Sério? –não sei o que fazer por um segundo, hesito. Meu sorriso cresce. –Não se preocupe, não foi estranho. Eu fiquei contente, na verdade.

_Ficou?

Olho para baixo mais uma vez. Respiro fundo e desmancho minhas expressões.

_Eu também tenho uma confissão a fazer. –sim, eu quero e vou terminar esta servidão ao meu segredo. Aqui, me sinto capaz de ser verdadeira com ele porque ele me deu coragem ao ser verdadeiro comigo. –Eu gosto de você. Não me pergunte desde quando… afinal, faz tempo que você frequenta o café. –e timidamente, tento olhá-lo para descobrir sua reação. –E este era meu segredo. –rio, um pouco sem graça, diante de tanto silêncio.

Acompanho ele sorrir, charmoso e felino, é a primeira vez que o vejo rir e sinto meu coração acelerar.

_Por isso você estava vermelha hoje? –ele é rápido em concluir. Me embaraço:

_É. –rio mais um pouquinho.

Que aflição é esperar uma resposta quando na verdade não se merece uma. Parados na esquina, trocamos olhares, mas ao passo que eu estou constrangida, ele segue misteriosamente inexpressivo. Gostaria de saber o que ele está pensando.

_A sua confissão é melhor que a minha. –ele reclama, os olhos brilhando, sagazes.

_O quê? –me assusto.

_Você me fez… parecer fraco. –e ele fala com um jeito buliçoso e brusco. Não sei como entender.

Acabo rindo, preocupada. Dou de ombros, pensando se me arrisco a falar qualquer coisa.

_Me desculpe por incomodar você. –e murmuro, passando a mão pela minha franja. Sem a proteção do segredo, enfim experimento a dor da rejeição.

Saio caminhando sozinha. Não há carros na rua e não preciso me preocupar em olhar para atravessar. Meus olhos umedecem. É inevitável.

_Relena. –ele me chama, meu rosto e coração se aquecem de novo e de uma vez. Me viro devagar, já na outra calçada.

_Até amanhã. –ele se despede, a voz charmosa vibrando com satisfação e malícia, o sorriso estampado nos lábios, claro para mim mesmo à distância.

Abro meu sorriso outra vez com facilidade inesperada:

_Até, Heero. –e aceno, contente. Depois, dou as costas e continuo descendo a rua. Estou leve agora, livre e pronta para encarar minha vida sem obstáculos.

Os segredos ficaram para trás.

* * *

><p><strong>Free Talk<strong>

Boa noite!

Depois de um pequeno hiatus, o _P² Challenge_ faz seu comeback.

Cheguei para postar a resposta ao tema "Segredo".

Confesso que foi difícil conduzir essa história, queria que ela fosse um pouco mais comprida e emocionante, algo minimalista, mas meigo e sutil.

O que mais gostei foi o final. O que vocês acham que aconteceu depois? ^^

Espero que tenham gostado também!

Até a próxima postagem!

18.01.2013


	8. Nostalgia

**#8 - Nostalgia**

* * *

><p><strong>Nostalgia<strong>

Meu terapeuta sugeriu um exercício. Ele não entendia. Já foi muito difícil para eu querer frequentar terapia, que diria então me dispor a passar por esses incômodos. O terapeuta discutiria comigo que, exatamente por eu achar esta e outras orientações incômodas é que eu estava em terapia – porque eu quase nunca tinha prazer em nada e vivia cada dia como se fosse igual.

Eu não me considerava infeliz. Eu não o era. Contudo, por outro lado, não sei se poderia dizer que era feliz. Eu não era nada. Não sentia nada.

Um amigo uma dia me provocou em uma das suas brincadeiras que eu detesto:

_Para o Heero aprender a se alegrar, tem de nascer de novo.

Detestável.

E, por outro lado, estranhamente bem definido. E se eu detestava o que ele dizia era porque eu queria mudar isso. Foi assim que decidi procurar terapia.

Porém, achava que o tratamento fosse mais sério, mais dinâmico e objetivo – visto que eu era assim, queria tudo ao meu modo, admito. Logo se vê que eu não progredia muito.

Naquele fim de tarde, o terapeuta me olhou por cima dos óculos, dramático:

_Quero que procure e pratique a nostalgia. Essa será uma ótima forma de você desenvolver sentimentos e experimentá-los.

Meu passado não tinha sido traumático, tampouco diverso dos das outras pessoas. E eu achava que não tinha nenhuma lembrança que me fosse querida. Sentir nostalgia era mais impossível do que qualquer outra coisa.

_O senhor está partindo do macro para o micro. Isso não vai funcionar. –contrapus, sem poder aceitar o que ouvia. Era difícil para eu acreditar que o terapeuta sabia do que falava.

_Enquanto você ver a vida só pela ótica racional, você nunca vai sentir nada. –mas ele insistia, falando duramente.

A nostalgia é a falta de algo do passado e o desejo de suprir essa falta. É lembrar-se de algo com tristeza, com carinho e com anseio. É sentir dor por desejar algo bom impossível de recuperar.

Comecei a pensar em minhas lembranças marcantes e detectar o que as poderia desencadear. Entretanto, isso ainda era racional e estudando o assunto dei conta de que havia muita espontaneidade envolvida nessa emoção. Sistematizações não seriam de proveito.

A melhor nostalgia vem dos mais imprevistos estopins – perfumes, sabores, sons e cenas do cotidiano que aparentemente não tem nada de especial. Assim, eu teria de me arriscar e me expor e isso tudo me incomodava. Apenas a noção de que eu tinha sido desafiado me motivava a aceitar aquela missão.

Comecei indo a restaurantes provar os pratos que minha mãe costumava cozinhar para mim. Ia passar tardes nas praças e observar as pessoas. Fazia caminhadas pela manhã e observava a cidade que mudara tanto desde que eu crescera. Qualquer tarefa do cotidiano de repente tornara-se uma caçada a sensações e impressões, mas não adiantava eu me esforçar, não conseguia me identificar com nada. Mesmo que o que eu visse e fizesse me trouxesse lembranças, não era nostalgia que eu experimentava. Era só uma anotação mental de que isto ou aquilo já havia acontecido, que eu já estivera ali, que eu já vira aquilo.

Ao entrar no elevador, ele estava vazio. Eram por volta de umas sete horas e não estava prestando atenção em nada e talvez por isso absorver aquele perfume tenha sido mais chocante. A porta se fechou e me senti preso em um aroma raro e indescritível, que possuía tanta força e unicidade que conversava comigo, fluente e hipnótico, feito uma pessoa muito misteriosa.

Quando me dei conta o elevador tinha aberto a porta outra vez e eu nem havia apertado o botão do meu andar. Demorou em eu saber onde estava e, no fundo de minha mente, uma imagem apareceu, uma paisagem, uma brisa, uma casa branca… não havia nada fixo e esta indefinição não me incomodava, mas me trouxe um conforto que eu nunca achei que precisava.

A imagem persistente daquele lugar me assombrou ao passo que eu me organizava após chegar em casa. Guardei as chaves, tirei a jaqueta e sentei prostrado no sofá, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

O perfume era doce, era alegre, mas acetinado. Tinha calor e presença. Exatamente como os dias de Verão que passei no litoral, na casa de meus avós, quando tinha mais ou menos dez anos. Minha mãe tinha acabado de divorciar-se e preferiu me afastar um pouco do cenário daquela ordinária tragédia familiar e lá eu me entretive com tudo que uma criança gosta – passeios, pipas, castelos de areia, ondas, animais estranhos trazidos pelo mar, conchas em baldinhos e força, uma força que vinha da natureza, de sua luz e calor, do vento que carregava água e sal.

Suspirei pesado.

_Que saudades. –murmurei, sem perceber. Nem ouvi o que pronunciei e demorou horas para ter certeza da conclusão em que cheguei.

Em segundos, me senti possuído por nostalgia daqueles dias em que pensei pertencer a algum lugar e tive um lar. Uma nuvem de perfume no elevador me trouxe isso – repentino e inusitado, bem como devia ser.

A noite passou.

Eu precisava saber que perfume fora àquele que me fez tanto bem.

Caminhei pelo centro da cidade, durante o almoço, entrei na loja de perfumes mais caros e refinados que havia ali. Meus olhos correram as prateleiras de vidro iluminadas suavemente e se estarreceram na quantidade de frascos e caixas diferentes.

_Boa-tarde senhor, posso ajudá-lo? –e uma voz composta e elegante achegou-se, palavra por palavra.

Olhei a moça de soslaio a meu lado, pressuroso, e soltei um resmungo gutural. Ela não desistia de me render atenção, olhos serenos e pacientes, um sorriso desfeito nos lábios.

Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos, assumindo uma postura altiva e firme.

Ela piscou sonhadoramente.

_Quantas fragrâncias diferentes vocês oferecem nessa loja? –e indaguei, lançando a ela um olhar sem confiança.

As sobrancelhas dela moveram-se para baixo e seu sorriso se desenhou, achando minha pergunta divertida.

_Aproximadamente, cento e cinquenta. –ela mexeu os ombros, respirou fundo e facilmente apresentou.

Gostei de como ela não hesitou em oferecer uma estimativa. Funguei e assenti, percorrendo as prateleiras outra vez com a vista.

Tentei considerar qual a probabilidade de encontrar o aroma que desejava entre todos aqueles que me apresentavam. Sentia que a moça me assistia, me analisava até, aguardando minha reação seguinte, como se eu fosse interessante.

_Gostaria de conhecer alguma? –ouvi o salto do sapato dela acertar o chão com o movimento harmônico que ela fez, como que me convidando até o balcão.

_Eu estou procurando um perfume específico.

Ela assentiu.

Havia algo de relaxante na face perfeitamente maquilada daquela vendedora de elite. Demonstrava certa soberania e alto controle de si. Eu a estava estudando, decidindo minha reação seguinte, como se ela fosse interessante.

_Muito bem. O senhor tem o nome dele?

_Não. –e comecei a me embaraçar quanto a como explicaria meu caso.

_E quanto à essência, saberia descrever?

_Apenas de maneira metafórica.

Só tivera contato com aquele cheiro uma vez e apesar da forma brusca de me marcar, não prestara atenção a quais notas o compunham.

Ela abriu um sorriso encantado. Não sei o que a agradara tanto.

_Então diga.

_O quê?

_Sua descrição metafórica.

Meneei a cabeça, desestabilizado.

_É inútil, senhorita.

_Sendo assim, venha experimentar nosso novo lançamento. Pode ser que encontre nele o que deseja.

Eu a segui, mais intrigado pela meiga distinção dela do que pela oferta do produto.

Ofereceu-me o papel molhado no frasco de amostra de uma fragrância masculina.

O aroma consternou os meus sentidos.

_É horrível. –rosnei alto demais. A loja estava cheia e alguns clientes e vendedores viraram suas cabeças para mim, descontentes com minha rude franqueza.

Mas minha vendedora riu, leve e jovial.

_Sinto muito. Por que não gostou?

_Que cheiro árido e incisivo. –e lutava para conter um espirro.

_Uma das notas é pimenta. –com gentileza ela apontou, sorrindo ainda.

Suspirei, meneando a cabeça. O jeito que ela me olhava me acabrunhava. Queria estar dentro da cabeça dela para saber o que pensava.

_Gostaria de experimentar outro?

_Não.

Ela foi fechando o sorriso e assentiu. Mesurei com a cabeça e fui embora, encafifado.

Na sessão de terapia depois, relatei o ocorrido.

_Que interessante. E pretende seguir procurando o perfume que te trouxe a nostalgia?

_Isso sim é loucura. E fazer terapia é o suficiente.

O terapeuta riu, mas eu falava muito sério.

_Talvez tenha razão. Continue com o exercício. Com certeza você irá encontrar outras fontes de nostalgia.

Ele estava certo. Talvez agora que a sensação havia se desencadeado, eu cruzasse mais vezes com ela. Comecei a sentir outras coisas depois, como uma pontada de tristeza e certa alegria por ter achado lembranças boas em meu acervo. A nostalgia trouxera aquilo para mim – corroera meu entorpecimento.

Só que por alguma razão, eu queria muito outra vez experimentar aquela saudade do tempo bom da minha infância. Era uma sensação agridoce, mas me deixava seguro e me fazia sentir vivo.

Voltei à mesma loja de perfume alguns dias depois. Encontrei a mesma moça perto da entrada, ela me olhou sobre o ombro, detendo seus passos, e me sorriu.

_Olá. Bom revê-lo! No que posso te ajudar hoje?

Bufei. Estudei o sorriso dela para averiguar se estava me provocando. Ela baixou os olhos e brincou com uma mecha dos cabelos loiros.

_O que gostaria de me mostrar hoje? –respondi, rendido a todo aquele _nonsense_.

_Acompanhe-me. –tocou-me com um brandido de seu olhar, feito me laçasse e me forçasse a segui-la. –A propósito, chamo-me Relena. Muito prazer. –e apertou o nó de nossa conexão apresentando-se.

_Heero Yuy. –sintético, respondi.

Ela entrou atrás do balcão e depois de alguns segundos de procura, fez aparecer um vidrinho de amostra.

Havia algo de ritualístico sobre a forma com que ela manejava aqueles itens. Mergulhava o papel no frasco com delicadeza e assistia o próprio trabalho com interesse. Depois, me estendia o papelzinho precisa e cerimoniosamente para eu experimentar o aroma.

Não era o perfume que eu queria, mas era revigorante. Uma manhã de Primavera. De repente, pensei num primeiro dia de aula, anos atrás. Fazia tempo que não pensava na escola. Abri um sorriso indeciso e respirei fundo.

_Qual o nome dele?

__Radiance_. O que achou?

_Me fez pensar na escola.

_Curioso. Eu sempre me lembro de uma viagem que fiz quando era criança, para uma feira de flores. –ela confidenciou, timidamente.

Trocamos um sorriso inesperadamente cúmplice.

_Mas não é esse a fragrância que estou procurando.

_Entendo. Por que não volta amanhã para tentarmos de novo?

Assenti e, mesurando com a cabeça, parti.

Era no mínimo estranho eu visitar a loja todo o dia a procura daquele prêmio impossível, mas a atendente por algum motivo me dava segurança para continuar. Eu voltei no dia seguinte e no próximo e no próximo… e a cada visita que fazia, eu experimentava um aroma novo e acabava encontrando em algum canto das minhas lembranças coisas de valor. E ela, a vendedora – era Relena seu nome – acabava confidenciando alguma memória própria ou qualquer impressão e acidentalmente criávamos um vínculo cada vez mais forte.

_Os perfumes –ela virou-se para mim, antes de eu ir embora –são como pessoas também. Cada um deles guarda um segredo e tem sua personalidade.

Respirei fundo e prendi aquele comentário dentro de mim.

Era um ponto de vista que eu não tinha considerado ainda. Interessante. Por isso detive meus passos:

_Relena… pessoas podem provocar nostalgia nas outras também?

Ela voltou a me render atenção. Assentiu, com meiga contemplatividade:

_Tenho para mim que sim… É isso que você está procurando?

_Esta resposta é um pouco longa.

_Se acha que aqui não é o lugar para falarmos disso, por que não marcamos para nos encontrarmos depois?

Era um pouco como estar falando com um terapeuta, mas melhor, porque Relena demonstrava aquele interesse espontaneamente. Eu não sabia o que fazer com ele e me perplexava. Minha demora em reagir não a desagradou. Ela piscou algumas vezes e sorriu:

_Me desculpe.

_Pelo quê?

_Eu fui muito intrometida agora… não foi minha intenção.

_Eu sei.

Talvez eu devesse mesmo conversar com Relena sobre o que estava acontecendo. Sentia-me um pouco como se pudesse contar com ela, como se tivesse feito uma amiga. Ela era uma pessoa diferente que me passava uma paz boa.

_Que horas você termina o trabalho? –pedi para saber.

_Às sete estarei livre.

_Então eu passo aqui.

Ela assentiu e corou um pouco, brilhando. Não disfarçou sua animação.

Saí, olhando para trás, me desprendendo do fito dela. Não me sentia bem o mesmo. Conhecia-me e sabia que meu hábito não era esse de dar confiança a estranhos ou mergulhar de pronto em relacionamentos, tampouco aceitar convites de garotas. Algo em Relena mexia comigo apenas pelo pouco que conversamos. Era uma reação nova, estranha, mas deliciosa.

Ela estava em frente à loja, as portas cerradas, e conforme me aproximei, a outra vendedora com ela apanhou as coisas e passou a afastar-se. Despediram-se, risonhas, e a seguir Relena olhou para mim. Ainda vestia o uniforme, mas então segurava a bolsa pela alça com as duas mãos e me fitava acanhada. Ela era fácil de ler e entendi enfim porque conseguia confiar nela.

_Quer jantar?

_Pode ser. O que você faz normalmente depois do trabalho?

_Nada. Vou para casa…

_Você mora com sua família?

_Não. Com um amigo.

_Eu moro com meu irmão.

Assenti. Estávamos jogando conversa fora ao mesmo tempo em que caminhávamos pela calçada em direção contrária o fluxo dos carros. Os faróis passavam por nós cheios de pressa, mas nosso mundo ia vagaroso e incerto.

Olhávamos para frente, não um para o outro, não sei por quê. Não era como se estivéssemos juntos.

Ela suspirou profundamente e pôs a alça no ombro.

_Vamos ao Inventor? –ela indagou.

_Pode ser.

Ela assentiu e seguimos o curto trajeto até o restaurante.

Durante nossa refeição, contei a história que justificava termos nos conhecido.

Ela ria, fascinada, mas eu sentia-me meio embaraçado. Respirava fundo e me perdia em minhas palavras.

_O perfume foi a única coisa que…

_Te trouxe nostalgia pura.

_Sim. Eu não ia ficar voltando a sua loja, mas…

_Você não podia evitar.

Assenti, intrigado sobre como ela terminava minha fala.

_Queria descobrir e quem sabe sentir de novo essa emoção tão estranha.

_Eu te admiro, se for mesmo verdade que você não tem sentimentos assim. Você deve ser alguém que não se apega ao passado e segue a vida de forma muito prática.

_Pode até ser que eu ainda seja assim, só não me admire mais porque desde aquele perfume… a nostalgia daquele momento destrancou a passagem para os outros sentimentos.

_Foram os perfumes?

_Deve ter sido.

_Seu olfato traiu seu coração. –me provocou, admirada. Meneei a cabeça, surpreendendo-me com aquele lado dela, mas não ri.

Fizemos silêncio e ficamos trocando olhares, meditativos. Ela, contente, ficou concentrada em comer, de repente tão distante e plácida, como ondas longínquas no oceano, movendo-se com suavidade sedosa até a praia.

Era confortável, quase como sentir aquele perfume e obter a noção de estar naquele idílio infantil, era, de fato, recuperar o sentimento passado.

_Não é só nostalgia o que você me transmite. –pronunciei, sem controle.

Ela ergueu os olhos para mim, segura de si, angelical.

_Você está procurando o quê, Heero? –foi uma pergunta abrupta e inesperada por mim. Era como se em sua mente ela estivesse longe e discorrendo sobre esse assunto e terminou por pensar alto. Fiquei confundido por alguns minutos.

_Antes eu estava em busca da sensação de nostalgia, mas agora parece que eu preciso de algo mais.

_Não era isso que seu terapeuta planejava? Do macro para o micro. –e sorriu conclusiva e depois bebeu.

Como ela era inteligente e, ao mesmo tempo, diferente de mim. Eu não acreditava na possibilidade lógica daquilo funcionar, mas para Relena, era muito simples e óbvio que funcionaria, como se ela tivesse percebido desde o começo que seria assim.

_Espero continuar vê-lo na loja. Quero estar com você quando encontrar aquele perfume. Vai ser especial. –murmurou, tornando a comer, sorria sempre e tão fácil, eu não sabia onde ela acumulava tanto bom humor.

Dei de ombros.

_O que você pensa de mim? –resmunguei, aleatoriamente.

_Que você é intrigante.

_Por quê? Deveria pensar que sou estranho.

_Tanto melhor. Por que você é fascinante.

_Você também é.

Ela meneou a cabeça. Podia ter se acanhado, mas minha intenção não fora elogiá-la. Não podia controlar o que ela sentia e talvez sempre tenha sido este meu problema em relação às emoções e sentimentos. Tinham vontade própria e me apresentavam facetas imprevistas.

Terminamos de jantar e pedi a conta.

_Vamos dividir. –ela apresentou, indo em direção da bolsa.

_Por favor, eu devo pagar. Já te incomodei demais. –precisava compensá-la, mesmo que de forma limitada.

Ela riu, sincera, surpresa:

_Não seja bobo.

Saímos do Inventor e fomos no nosso passo leve e calado para a praça ali perto.

_Como vai para casa?

_Vou pegar o ônibus ali. –apontou a parada. –Olhe só, meu ônibus já vem vindo.

Não sei se ela afobou-se, temendo perder o ônibus, e tentou apertar o passo súbito demais, pois a assisti escorregar, perder um dos sapatos altos e começar a cair. Estava escuro, talvez ela tivesse pisado em alguma falha do calçamento. Por instinto, avancei nela, querendo apará-la, mas o máximo que pude fazer foi amortecer sua queda, recebendo-a em meus braços e sendo derrubado.

Ela caiu em cima de mim, de costas, e começou a gargalhar alucinadamente, inabalada pelo acidente. Sentou-se no chão, tentando recuperar o fôlego, e olhou para mim:

_Ai, Heero, você está bem? Me desculpa…

Mas eu tinha me abalado com a queda porque no instante que a tive nos braços e perto de mim, respirei um perfume espargindo timidamente do pescoço dela. Era um traço vago e débil, mas meus sentidos recém-despertados eram agudos e detectaram inegavelmente a fragrância que eu procurara nas últimas semanas.

_Heero…? –ela me chamou de novo, com certeza preocupada com minha falta de resposta.

_Relena, que perfume você está usando? –nesse ponto, ela deveria estar pensando que eu estava obcecado. E confesso que também me achei doido ali. Porém, aquele cheiro era tão poderoso sobre mim, ouvi o murmurar das ondas. Era uma das melhores coisas a experimentar, mesmo que me trouxesse tanta tristeza. E de repente, descobrir aquele perfume na moça me deu outra visão sobre o assunto, me mostrou outro ângulo da minha relação com Relena.

__Thalassa_. –sussurrou, risonha, olhando-me dentro dos olhos; na meia-luz da praça assumiu de novo aquele ar misterioso e fascinado que me fisgava.

Coloquei-me de pé e estendi as mãos para levantá-la. As mãozinhas brancas encaixavam de forma perfeita nas palmas das minhas e o perfume de Relena de repente corria nas minhas veias. E mais: sentia o sabor do perfume e das lembranças e o calor da mão dela mimetizava o sol do litoral. De fato, minha nostalgia toda aparecia materializada na figura de Relena, nos cabelos dourados, nos olhos azuis, na presença total de calor, conforto e paz.

Ela não soltou minha mão quando se firmou em seus pés. Nem desviou o olhar. Tampouco desmanchou o sorriso.

_Você gostou do meu perfume? –e marota, murmurou, feito já soubesse de tudo.

_Você não tinha dito que queria estar comigo quando eu achasse a fragrância? Pois acabei de encontrar.

_Meu perfume?

_Sim.

Ela corou inexplicavelmente. Meneou a cabeça, feito tivesse ganhado um presente. Era novo nessa coisa de sentir e eu não atinava o que ela passava.

_Nunca ninguém notou seu perfume antes?

_Já sim, mas ele nunca significou algo para alguém. Agora, quando você senti-lo também vai lembrar-se de mim e quem sabe sentir um pouco mais de nostalgia, por minha causa.

Assenti, sorrindo frouxamente.

_Você perdeu seu ônibus. –sem saber mais o que dizer, comentei.

Ela suspirou e deu de ombros, olhando para baixo por um momento.

_Não faz mal. Vai passar outro… e, também, não quero ir a lugar nenhum. Esperei tanto por esse momento, sabe, para viver essa coisa mágica, essa ligação inexplicável de perceber o quanto se sentiu falta de alguém que ainda não estava na nossa história…

_Como podemos ser tão diferentes e, por outro lado, entendermos tão bem um ao outro?

_Você me entende, então?

_Penso… que sim.

Ela suspirou de forma ansiosa, misteriosa e atraente. Levei minha mão aos cabelos longos dela em suas costas e brinquei com eles melancolicamente, perdido, distante, imerso em todo meu passado, em meu âmago e em uma vaga noção de futuro. Meu coração ficava mais e mais comprimido ao passo que a presença do perfume dela destacava-se cada vez que eu mexia em seus cabelos.

Acariciando meu rosto com o toque leve de sua mão, ela me convidou:

_Me beija, Heero.

Eu queria declinar, incerto do que estava havendo, porém a proximidade de nossas faces e bocas não me permitia mais. Meu coração em torvelinho, meu sangue como torrente e meus raciocínios como bruma.

Quem diria que encontrá-la me faria achar tanto sobre mim! E quando a estreitei dentro dos meus braços, toda nostalgia se saciou. Eu tinha voltado para casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Free talk<strong>

Hoje estou faladeira, vamos ver quão comprida vai sair essa coluna. :P

Essa resposta para o desafio foi bem alucinada para escrever. Eu não desgrudei de escrevê-la por duas semanas, até a caminho do Anime Dreams eu estava mexendo nela! :P

Essa é a primeira história que publico que foi completamente escrita no meu celular. Troquei de aparelho e ele veio com um Office portátil super perfeito e estou quase abandonando meus cadernos de rascunhos por ele.

É fácil escrever no celular porque no ônibus a letra não borra, o aparelho não ocupa o mesmo espaço do caderno e eu não preciso me preocupar se tenho canetas comigo além de poder escrever no escuro, antes de dormir e em posições bem confortáveis - qualquer tempo livre é hora de escrever.

Sim, estou encantada com meu Office no celular!

Essa fic foi idealizada aos trancos e barrancos (como todas minhas histórias ultimamente) e o cenário que imaginei para ela é a minha cidade! :D Tanto que O Inventor é um restaurante por aqui. As localizações não batem completamente, mas eu acabei usando o centro da cidade aqui como referência para a maior parte do cenário. :D

Eu consegui criar tudo do jeitinho que imaginei e no fim, ficou muito bom o resultado (para mim), mas como eu sou a pessoa mais insegura, dramática e exagerada a caminhar por essas terras, não tenho certeza de que o tema se encaixou, de que consegui expressar o real significado de "nostalgia" e explorá-lo.

Antes de começar cada desafio com tema abstrato, eu consulto o dicionário para partir da definição. Será que esse tem sido um bom método?

De qualquer forma, ai está o resultado, não tem nada no texto que eu queira mudar, mas, e você, o que achou? S2

Essa minha fase de comédia romântica está se estendendo, da onde vem tanta fofura eu não sei, só estou lendo livro triste. :P

Eu não tenho título para essa história, alguém quer contribuir? TT-TT

Por aqui me despeço. Até o próximo tema ("Dúvida"), não sei quando vem, mas já estou trabalhando nele (vai ser fofo também). :)

Beijos e abraços!

13.02.2013

P.S.: FFnet, deixa eu usar o sinal unicode de coração nas fic, ah vai, deixa, por favor, diz que sim, diz que sim, diz que sim... TT-TT


	9. Dúvida

**#9 – Dúvida**

* * *

><p><strong>Dúvida<strong>

Ela tinha um diário e trancava-se entre suas folhas mudas. Só a conheceria de verdade quem o lesse. Atrás da caneta, ela era uma pessoa boa, comum e sem nada de valor. Era inculpe e solitária e a única coisa que ocultava do mundo eram seus sentimentos. Nas páginas do caderno ela enterrava seu maior tesouro. Quem a conhecia desde pequena estava acostumado a vê-la rabiscando, sorrindo sozinha. A verdade de que não estava só escapava de todos e era mesmo isso o que ela queria. Podia ficar em paz assim.

Não era antissocial. Não era rabugenta, nem irritante. Esforçava-se em ter boas relações. O que ela não fazia era revelar-se. Guardava o melhor de si, o que mais gostava de si, para si. Como ninguém sabia, não se falava que ela era egoísta.

Não achava certo ceder-se integramente para alguém. O que morava dentro dela era incompreensível às vezes até mesmo para ela. Era sobre essas coisas que mais gostava de escrever.

Quando entrou para a universidade, começou a estudar astronomia. As estrelas tinham pontos de afinidade com os humanos e ela tinha observado tanto e meditado tanto sobre suas observações que sentia facilidade em lidar com as estrelas, seus comportamentos, brilhos e valores. Sentia como se soubesse muito e entendia com facilidade o que era preciso aprender.

Havia um rapaz na sua sala. É certo que havia muitos rapazes na sua sala, muito mais do que moças, mas ele era como um sol – uma estrela de maior importância naquele sistema. Ela o assistia chegar e sentar-se sempre no mesmo lugar como se o dia nascesse. Ela o acompanhava partir como se a noite chegasse. Ela sorria para as páginas do diário que aos poucos ficavam repletas dele.

"É triste… ele, de tão brilhante, pode brilhar de dia, mas fico impedida de aparecer na presença dele, apesar de (eu ser) constelação."

Ele era o melhor de todos. Não havia quem calculasse mais rápido, quem argumentasse mais tenazmente, quem guardasse melhor os dados.

Ele ofuscava e aquecia, ele dava vida ao ambiente com sua presença. Mesmo assim, era remoto e solitário, silencioso e sério, exuberante demais para admitir proximidade.

Ela o observava despudoradamente. Não seria notada. Ele sentava embaixo das árvores no campus e lia, cochilava, esquecia-se. As pessoas não falavam com ele a não ser para cumprimentá-lo. Tinham-no por altivo.

Naquela tarde, ela estava em uma colina e ele na outra. Ela o vigiava e escrevia o que pensava, relatava suas últimas conclusões sobre as órbitas das estrelas, e tentava lembrar-se de que cor eram os olhos dele. Olhava-o sentado, olhava sua página. Olhava-o lá, olhava-se aqui. Olhava-o lá, mas, oras, ele levantou-se de repente, bateu as calças, e começou a cobrir a distância.

Olhando o entorno, procurando alguém que poderia explicar a movimentação dele além dela, sentiu a ansiedade vir desde o fundo do estômago rastejando garganta acima. Não havia ninguém ali, não havia escapatória. Precisava encontrar o que dizer, prever as perguntas, antecipar como se mover.

Olhou para baixo, para o caderno, sacudiu a caneta, mas era mais dele que encontrava no papel.

_Oi. –ele cumprimentou, secamente.

Ela negaceou com a cabeça, arrumou os cabelos atrás da orelha, respirou fundo e sorriu.

_Oi. –e corava sofrivelmente, tão cheia de embaraço e consciência de si própria que chegava a doer.

_O que estava fazendo?

_Eu… estava pensando.

_No quê?

_Na… hm… órbita das estrelas.

_Certo. Seu nome é Relena, não é?

_É sim. E você é…

_Heero Yuy.

_Heero, isso… isso mesmo.

_Por que está tão ansiosa?

Ela franziu a testa e fechou o caderno apertado. Mesmo se pudesse, oralmente não articularia a explicação.

_Eu não estou ansiosa. Eu… me equivoquei.

_Sobre o quê?

_As órbitas. Não imaginava que um sol poderia sair de sua trajetória.

_Mas não pode.

_Eu não entendo, então. Como você veio parar aqui?

_Você está me provocando? –ele indagou, concentrado e incisivo.

_Não, não é isso. –atrapalhou-se um pouco, risonha. –Eu… hm… deixa para lá. –esquivou-se, saindo de seu lugar e ficando de pé.

_Aonde vai?

_Pro dormitório.

Encararam-se por um momento e ele declarou:

_Eu já tinha notado antes você olhando para mim. Tem algo que quer falar?

_Nada.

Ele assentiu intrigado. Sentado, olhou-a com atenção e a assistiu se afastar. O que havia com ela? Ele não ia fingir que não existia algo incomum a respeito dela.

Relena precisou se afastar. Não era dotada da coragem ou força de confiar aos outros o que sentia e pensava intimamente. Não podia confessar a ele que gostava dele de qualquer forma, porque ele era atraente e se destacava de todos. Não sabia se ele a ia entender ou como iria tratar sua sinceridade.

Ela era muito solitária. Tinha desaprendido a amar com toda alma e as ligações que estabelecia eram frágeis e simbióticas, com prazos predeterminados.

Heero não desistiu dela. Começou a cumprimentá-la e a forçar o comprimento de suas conversas. Não tinha nada a ver com ele essa atitude, ele próprio adepto de reclusão e discrição, mas por ela abriu exceção por achar na moça alguém que saberia conversar com ele. E era sempre bom olhar para ela, os cabelos pendendo livres e pesados e o rosto debruçado no caderno.

_Mas o que será que tanto escreve…? –pensou alto e encafifado ao passar por ela e cumprimentá-la com um gesto de cabeça.

"São azuis. Os olhos dele são da cor do universo. E do mesmo tamanho. São absorventes, me assustam, quem sabe não são buracos negros?"

Apesar dessa impressão, era bom estar com ele. Os minutos que tinha a atenção de Heero direcionada a ela eram iguais a expor-se aos raios solares de uma manhã bonita. Ele lhe dava atenção cuidadosa, mas seu jeito era abrupto e simples.

Relena não sabia o que ele queria com ela apesar de permiti-lo aproximar-se um passo por vez. Ele não cobrava nada dela, quando conversavam era tudo sempre muito racional e por isso ela ficava mais à vontade.

Passavam almoços juntos, discutindo estrelas, dividindo opiniões sobre seus estudos, às vezes falando de si mesmos, de onde eram e aonde gostariam de ir. Moviam-se e conversavam em sintonia, com facilidade, apesar de exibirem diferenças claras de personalidade e ideias.

_Você sabe que vai ter uma festa no campus este fim de semana? –pouco depois de sentar com ela, ele indagou.

_Eu sei. Você vai?

_Não quero ir.

_Por quê?

_Não tem explicação.

_Hm… –e deixou seu murmúrio solto no ar. –Eu vou. É sempre bom espairecer. Se mudar de ideia, pode me procurar lá.

Ele assentiu. Mudou de ideia naquele mesmo segundo e isso também não tinha explicação. Ficou quieto.

Ela começou a escrever e pouco depois saíram dali para a aula. Não sentavam perto na sala e ninguém entendia o porquê disso, já que pareciam gostar-se tanto.

Ela não precisava estar junto dele para aproveitar de seu calor. Era melhor, de fato, criar uma distância segura. Expor-se demais poderia marcá-la para a vida e temia sofrer o mesmo que Ícaro.

::::::

Na festa no grande salão do dormitório central do campus, todos estavam divertindo-se. Os grupos de amigos formavam-se e segregavam-se mutuamente, e no meio de tudo estava ela, esquecida a um canto, contente observando. Tinha conversas breves e amistosas, porém não se encaixava em nenhum lugar - ninguém a conhecia o suficiente para deixá-la entrar.

Ela não queria entrar de qualquer maneira. Tinha seu mundo particular. As páginas e os pensamentos eram seu habitat, vivia bem lá, absorvida em si mesma.

Ele chegou e só fez procurá-la, parando mesmo apenas depois de encontrá-la.

_Bom te ver. –as palavras escaparam fáceis da boca dela e pegou-se pensando no que significaram.

Ele assentiu:

_O que está fazendo?

_Assistindo. As pessoas quando entretidas revelam tudo de si, são interessantes de olhar.

_Então era isso que você fazia comigo?

_Não. E sim. Os motivos eram diferentes…

_Quais?

Ela negou com a cabeça. Para quê falar a verdade? Ele não ia entender, ele não ia ficar. O contato deles duraria aqueles anos de curso, no máximo. O que ele pedia era um investimento que ela achava não valer a pena fazer.

Ele não insistia. Preferia-a mesmo indecifrável.

_O que vai fazer? –ela indagou, simplória.

_Vou ficar com você.

Ela encolheu-se.

_Fazendo o quê? –não aprovava a ideia. Era-lhe difícil aceitá-la.

_Hã?

_Nada…

Ela olhou o outro lado.

_Hoje você está sem seu caderno. Fale para mim o que você escreveria…

Ela corou muito. Afetava-se. Contudo ele não mudava nenhum músculo de lugar. Ela corava mais por pensar que ele falava e agia sempre de um modo tão frio e sério. Contraditório.

Ela negou com a cabeça e suspirou.

Não fizeram mais que ficarem parados. Minutos depois, de repente, estavam falando.

_Lya é muito calma, mas, pelo jeito que olha o veterano de sociologia, já está cansada de esperar por ele chamá-la para dançar.

_Como sabe?

_As sobrancelhas dela estão se franzindo demais e muito constantemente. Ela sempre faz isso quando algo está demorando demais na opinião dela – como as explicações do Professor J, por exemplo.

Heero riu e prestou atenção. Lya mordia o lábio e olhava para os casais na pista improvisada, franzindo mesmo as sobrancelhas quase descoloridas, e depois tornava a encarar o moço.

Relena suspirou e sorriu.

_E seu suspiro, o que quer dizer?

Ela olhou outra direção.

_Falei com você. –ele cobrou.

_Não vou responder.

_Por quê?

_Não quero.

Ele assentiu, sem base para contrariá-la.

_O que eu sou para você? –ela indagou, tão impaciente quanto Lya de repente, mas não dava os mesmos sinais. A impaciência queimava internamente. Devia ser insolação.

_E você precisa ser algo em especial? Não pode ser apenas a Relena?

_Preciso.

_Você ser quem é já é o bastante.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

_Não crie complicações. –ele bufou. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, hesitou por alguns minutos. –Eu fui aprovado para a equipe do projeto do telescópio.

_Nunca duvidei de que isso aconteceria.

_Talvez a gente não se veja tanto mais.

_Ok. –ela assentiu e confirmou tranquilamente.

Ele olhou para ela irritado quase, ultrajado talvez, confuso com certeza.

Houve um silêncio estranho entre os dois.

_O que foi? –ele não ficou satisfeito outra vez.

Ela negou com a cabeça. Sorriu. Tinha chegado aquele fim que ela se acostumara a esperar. Sua única queixa era que viera cedo demais.

Ele não saiu do lado dela, porém.

_Vou embora. –mas era o fim e não deviam mais ficar juntos no ponto de vista dela.

_Eu te acompanho.

_Não, você acabou de chegar. Aproveite. Até mais.

E saiu. Sabia que para ele não importava. Afinal, ela não era nada para ele e essa posição Relena não sabia ocupar na vida das pessoas. Precisava do rótulo para determinar seu _modus operandi_. Filha, melhor amiga, aluna, colega, confidente, inimiga, companheira de estudos, conhecida… através daqueles nomes conseguia criar sua relação com o mundo, porque só quando sozinha com seu caderno que era apenas Relena.

Para ele, ela não era nada em especial.

Também, não deveria.

Não confiava em ninguém para mostrar-se toda. Dedicara-se a si mesma.

De qualquer forma, nenhuma prevenção evitou as queimaduras de sol em seu coração.

Quando ele perdia uma aula, ela dava pela falta dele sem demora. Mas outra vez, ele atraía atenção demais para ser despercebido. Mas essa falta que ela sentia era uma exclusiva, tão forte como se uma parte dela desaparecesse também na ausência dele. O que podia estar errado com ela?

"Eu achava ter luz própria. Achava ser constelação. Só que o sol voltou-se para mim e mudou tudo. Será então que sou uma lua?"

Suspirava ao escrever. Não se entendia mais.

Um dia sem falar com ele passara a ser como o inverno infinito, mas um minuto ouvindo sua voz era verão eterno.

_Você está tão suspirante, Relena… –um colega a provocou, bondosamente, baixinho, no meio de uma explicação.

_Ah, o quê? –distraída, murmurou.

_Está cansada?

Retraiu-se. Negou com a cabeça.

_Hoje o Heero não vem de novo. Pelo jeito, o projeto do telescópio está indo muito bem…

_Estão mesmo bastante empenhados.

_Você e Heero andaram conversando bastante recentemente, não é?

_Sim, temos bastante assunto.

_Imagino que esteja com saudades dele…

_Ah… nem tanto. –desconversou, severa.

O colega a seu lado assentiu, pensativo, abrindo um sorrisinho.

_Você conseguiu o que todo mundo quer.

Ela riu, lembrando bem do que havia descoberto, de que sóis saem de órbita às vezes.

_Já parou para pensar que ele pode estar gostando de você? –ele prosseguiu.

_O quê? –entre os dentes, vocalizou espanto. –Não.

_Mas é possível. –o garoto ao seu lado, Quatre, arrazoou. –Ele não tem namorada e nem muitos amigos. É com você com quem mais conversa.

_Mas eu não sou especial. –e amarga e infantilmente rebateu, a voz risonha apesar de muito baixa. –Duvido de que ele goste de mim.

Quatre deu de ombros.

_É um bom começo. Dúvidas podem ser esclarecidas.

Ela deixou os lábios se entreabrirem de surpresa. A sensação que essa conversa despertou foi muito desagradável. A dúvida ou a certeza – ambas eram ruins para ela. A dúvida já em si atormentava-a, mas a certeza a assustava, porque não queria aceitar não ser nada em especial para Heero.

Decidiu prestar atenção as explicações e depois das aulas foi para o dormitório responder as listas de cálculos para o dia seguinte. Ficou totalmente distante e isolada do rapaz e dormiu profundamente quando o dia terminou.

::::::

No primeiro período, encontrou Heero no salão comunal, tomando café com o Professor J, o orientador do projeto do telescópio. Passou por ele, que nem virou a cabeça em sua direção, e sentiu-se ainda mais invisível.

Aquela manhã tinham o terceiro e o quarto período juntos, mas era certo de que ele estaria trabalhando no telescópio de novo.

Heero era o único aluno do primeiro ano no projeto e tinham até montado um horário diferente para ele. É claro que ele estava no projeto – não havia outro estudante mais brilhante – outro sol – entre calouros ou veteranos. Ela sentia orgulho dele por isso, mas por outro lado, também se aborrecia.

"Se ele gostasse mesmo de mim, como seria? Talvez ele tomasse mais cuidado e não me deixaria sozinha assim."

Colocou os fones de ouvidos e matou as aulas que teria com ele para não correr nem o menor risco de encontrá-lo. Refugiou-se na biblioteca, onde era seu hábito ocupar a segunda das mesas de estudos individuais. Ninguém nunca a perturbava em suas leituras e reflexões lá. Ficou tempo olhando o caderno sem saber, pela primeira vez na vida, o que deveria escrever.

Quase perto do início do quinto período, seu favorito, soluçou inconformada e obrigou-se a encostar a caneta no papel, rascunhando febrilmente um solilóquio confuso e melodramático do qual ela se arrependeu ao completar e reler.

"Duvido que ele dê qualquer valor a minha companhia. Duvido que ele pense em mim. Eu sou um satélite artificial a deriva criando anos-luz de distância entre nós. Ele não gosta de mim porque não tenho emoções para oferecer. Escondi de todos o que existe em meu coração. Tenho me guardado por anos. Para ele, não sou mais que uma amiga, uma confidente eventual. Alguém como eu não é interessante. Duvido que Heero me quer. Duvido! Ele mesmo disse que eu não precisava ser mais do que eu mesma. Ele não me vê como alguém especial e duvido que ele sabe o quanto isso me afeta. Ele não precisa de mim."

Colocou a palma aberta sobre o papel e o amassou, mas não teve forças de arrancá-lo do arame espiral e o encarou, espelho opaco e vazio, perplexa, percebendo uma lágrima manchar a folha. O que havia se tornado?

Olhou o relógio de pulso e viu-se atrasada. Apanhou os livros e o estojo sobre a mesa, jogou tudo na mochila e correu, sem olhar os lados, sem olhar para trás. A música tocava alto em seus ouvidos e a impediu de prestar atenção ao seu redor e a ouvir chamarem seu nome.

Só depois, quando tomou seu lugar na sala, que percebeu: pegou tudo, menos o diário. Tinha esquecido sobre a mesa. Hesitou um minuto em sair, porém não poderia assistir à aula em paz sem recuperar seu tesouro.

Correu para a biblioteca, ignorando o templo de conhecimento que era o lugar, e apressou-se de volta aonde sentara.

Só que não havia mais nada ali. Indagou à bibliotecária, porém ela não sabia de nada.

Olhou os lados, respirou fundo, dividida. Talvez por hora era melhor assistir a aula. Depois, iria ao departamento de perdidos e achados, perguntaria pelo campus nem que levasse a tarde toda para encontrar o diário. Como poderia ser privada assim de uma parte de si mesma tão abruptamente? Estava desaparecendo cada vez mais.

Retornando a sala de aula, ocupou o primeiro lugar disponível e apoiou o queixo nas mãos.

O tempo arrastou-se.

Quem achasse o diário poderia acessar quem ela era intimamente. Poderia ler sobre seu interesse em Heero. Poderia interpretá-la mal.

O jeito que ela gostava dele ela não entendia. Não era o tipo de sentimento que se sabe correspondido porque, caso contrário, não teria produzido aquele solilóquio carente e injustificado. Afinal de contas, o que é que ele devia a ela que a fazia sentir-se tão abandonada e insegura?

Saiu para o almoço e sentou-se na colina onde conversaram pela primeira vez, amontoando-se sobre a grama.

Ficou brincando com as lâminas verdes, desanimadamente, incapaz de enxergar o mundo e entender quem era.

Estava desaparecendo…

Desaparecendo…

Desaparece…

Desapar…

_Sim, sou lua, sem luz própria, e estou minguando até ficar nova. Sou elemento passageiro e inconstante.

_Que equívoco pensarmos assim. –Heero surgiu do lado dela e sentou-se.

_Como?

_A Lua nunca está apagada. Há um dia e uma noite acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. O sol está sempre admirando a lua, todos os minutos do dia.

Com isso, ele estendeu o diário para ela, devolvendo-o.

Não houveram mais palavras entre eles.

Ela apertou a encadernação nas mãos e suspirou.

_Eu tomei a liberdade de retocar algumas partes…

Ouvindo isso, apressou-se em abrir o caderno, a folha amarrotada dividiu o bloco de papel e revelou seu texto em caneta esferográfica azul amparado por comentários e correções em caneta hidrográfica preta.

Lendo de acordo com os retoques dele a página seguia assim:

"Ele dá valor a minha companhia. Ele pensa em mim. Ele gosta de mim porque tenho emoções para oferecer. Escondi de todos o que existe em meu coração. Tenho me guardado por anos para ele. Sou mais que uma amiga, uma confidente eventual. Alguém como eu é interessante. Heero me quer. Ele mesmo disse que eu não precisava ser mais do que eu mesma. Ele me vê como alguém especial e ele sabe o quanto isso me afeta. Ele precisa de mim."

E ela precisava dele.

Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos azuis iluminados. Mas Heero sorriu.

Ela fechou o caderno e o abraçou contra o peito. Quase deu as costas, mas a meiguice no sorriso desajeitado do moço a impediu.

Ninguém nunca o tinha visto como ela.

_Por que ter dúvidas? Será que não sabe? Não quero que você seja nada além de você mesma porque é assim que gosto de você.

_Gosta de mim… pelo que sou de verdade…?

_É, pelo que conheço e não conheço de você.

Ninguém nunca a tinha visto como ele.

* * *

><p><strong>Free talk<strong>

Postando enfim mais uma resposta aos temas do desafio!

Essa história é bem experimental. Usei uns recursos diferentes do que estou acostumada e resolvi retratar uma Relena mais introspectiva e problemática do que normalmente ela é.

Eu amo trabalhar figuras de linguagem, e acho que usar o sol, a lua e as estrelas são elementos que permitem muitas figuras diferentes e interessantes. Por mais que falemos deles, eles sempre serão assombrosos e misteriosos de alguma forma, tão maiores do que nós e tão inspiradores. Acho que combina também com Gundam Wing falar do espaço.

Como sempre, para mim o tema dúvida foi miseravelmente explorado, mas eu fiz o meu melhor e com ou sem tema, gostei muito dessa oneshot. Achei romântica, inteligente e sensível.

Muito obrigada por ler e postar reviews! É sempre um prazer contar com sua companhia.

Leiam também as respostas da Suss para os mesmos temas. ;D

Beijos!

18.05.2013


End file.
